Never Doubt That I Love You
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You are my brother, my friend. Sometimes...I am envious, but Never Doubt That I Love You." Taking a deeper look into the relationship between Thor and Loki before, after, and during the movies, are one shots that are not in order and are each given a song deemed appropriate for the written piece. Also on Wattpad: BlackestOfBirds
1. Brothers

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Thor, Loki, or Asgard. All belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, blah blah blah.**

Enjoy the story!

_**Brothers**_  
_**By Dean Brody**_

_The house was like a tomb._

_I was hiding in my room._

_As my brother made his way on down the hall._

_I didn't want to say goodbye._

_And I was trying to deny there was a war,_

_And that he got the call._

_I watched him from my window_

_Walking down the drive._

_Then I ran down the stairway_

_Through the front door and I cried_

_You come back you hear?_

_And I let him see my tears_

_I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio._

_I'll do anything you want,_

_Clean your room, or wash your car._

_I'll do anything so long as you don't go._

_But he said, this is what brothers are for._

_Well I have my heroes,_

_But the one I love the most_

_Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat._

_And I wrote him every night,_

_I said I miss our pillow fights,_

_But lately I just wonder where you're at._

_Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live._

_When it takes things from you that you don't want to give._

_I said you come back you hear?_

_I miss you being near._

_Laugh and fish down in the maple grove_

_I'll do anything you want._

_There must be someone I can call,_

_And just maybe they would let you come back home._

_But he wrote, this is what brothers are for._

_I may never have to face the anger of those guns,_

_Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,_

_Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost_

_For him to love me that much._

_Well, it had been two years,_

_And I held back my tears_

_When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore._

_And as I ran and held him tight,_

_That's when he looked me in the eye_

_And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home._

_And I said hey, this is what brothers are for._

* * *

**Brothers**

Thor stared down at his history book in frustration, having no clue what the words meant or how to read them. He contemplated sneaking out the library door and hiding from his teacher. Anything to get out of lessons.

Lessons were always Thor's hated part of the day. Thor wasn't stupid by any means, but for some reason, he could not force himself to learn his assignments.  
Thor looked across the table at Loki, who was already more than halfway through the chapter and filling out the worksheet they'd been given.

Thor was jealous of his brother. Insanely jealous. Loki was always the smart one, brains being something Thor could never accomplish to matter how hard he tried.

"The teacher will be back soon," Loki murmured without looking up from the page. "Why haven't you started reading yet, Thor?"

Thor squirmed, uncomfortable.  
"I'm just not in the mood for it, brother," he lied.

Loki looked up and smirked; Thor had always been a terrible liar, and he was foolish to think he could fool Loki, the god of lies.

"I'm not waiting for you to finish again," Loki sighed, exasperated. "Last time I waited for you, all the food was gone!"

Thor bit back the urge to beg his brother to stay and shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.

"I'll be find. You go on, Loki. I'll catch up."

Since Thor had never been one to agree to anything so easily, Loki was instantly suspicious.

"Are you sure, brother?" Loki asked. "We can always ask the cook to save us something."

"No, I'm not really hungry anyways."

Coming to lessons, where his fears of being stupid were made real, always ruined his appetite. Loki stared at him for a while, then packed his stuff and left, throwing a concerned glance over his shoulder.

Thor slumped in his seat, glaring at the unread book.

"You are nothing but an insolent, stupid child!" Lagar, the teacher, roared at Thor. "How could you sit here for two hours and not read anything?!"

Thor had sat in the library, not reading, and had been startled with Lagar suddenly entered, furious with Thor.

His words cut Thor deep, but he refused to cry.

"Have I taught you nothing? For the love of Odin, what kind of prince are you? Loki would be a better for for the throne than you! Get out of my sight you uneducated twit!"

Thor stumbled out if the room, waiting until he locked the door to his chambers to cry.

"Where's your brother, Loki?" Frigga looked around the table, catching no sight of her blonde son. "Has he finished with his lessons?"

"He told me he did not hunger for a meal yet," Loki replied, although he was worried. "Is Thor sick, mother? He's never turned down food."

Frigga frowned, and shook her head. "I'm sure Thor is fine. But do take him some water, please?"

Loki poured a cup, then set off towards Thor. Only...he was not in the library. Loki peered under the table and on top of the bookshelfs, Thor's favorite hiding places, only to find nothing but dust.

"Thor?" Loki called, now searching the hallway for his often rambunctious brother. "Thor? Where are you?"

Thor sobbed uncontrollably, body trembling with each breath he took.

_Kings do not cry_, Odin would say.

_But I am not a king,_ Thor thought bitterly._ I am nothing but an uneducated twit who is unfit for the throne!_

* * *

The room was dark, and the once brightly shining sun disappeared, the sky now filled with thunder clouds.

Thor's anger grew, and so did his despair. He felt something spark inside of him, a current that flowed through his body. But he paid it no mind. Something was building inside him, something dangerous.

Ever since he was a small child, Thor had always been told to control his terrible temper, although no one noticed the way his stormy blue eyes would glow blindingly bright, or how storms raged in his path. No one ever paid his tantrums any mind.

But it was unusual, you see, since most God don't gain any special abilities, if they have any at all, until they are in their teenage years. And sometimes, even the strongest of warrios were simply master swordsmen, for they were not blessed with an extra talent.

Lightening flashed outside, following a crack of thunder that had gone unnoticed by Thor.

He was just so _angry_.

No, that was a wrong choice of words.

He was _furious_.

At the teacher, at himself, at _everyone_!

He was the star of training and eating contest, yet when it came to intelligence, he just couldn't seem to catch a break. And it fueled his dangerous mood, fanning the fire to his already wounded ego.

But he wouldn't stop. No, he wasn't going to stop. Now, he felt the spark inside of him. He mentally grasped it, and urged it forward, pleaded with it to make its way outside of him. He wanted to posses a power no one else did, something to make him forget about the teacher's cruel words.

And the spark grew. Oh, how it grew. It was building up from so many years of anger and sadness stuffed inside of him. Thor felt like he was on fire, skin tingling and aching with something he had yet to discover. And, still, he grasped it. He desperately willed it closer and closer to its breaking point.

And he just kept pushing, and willing, and hoping, and crying until he exploded.

The room was on fire.

It wasn't the first thing Thor noticed. Fire was important, but nothing he couldn't heal from. No, he was more concerned about the sparks of lightening that radiated from his skin, combining into one long stroke of energy that set the room ablaze.

The fire did not touch him.

The flames danced around him, licking his skin in an almost playful manner, but it did not hurt felt the power surge through him, the energy being sucked into his body. He could almost feel his eyes brightening at the discovery.

He didn't stop.

He pushed his anger into every part of his body, squeezing and wringing it from him. The storm grew outside, raging down on all of Asgard and destroying everything in its path. Tornadoes formed, whipping around at blinding speeds, sucking up crops, horses, even houses into itself.

And inside Thor's room, the fire now reached the ceiling and was trying to burn through it. It wanted out. And still, Thor sat in the middle of it, feeling so good, so incredibly good to let it go, to take his anger out on something else.  
Even when his strong ears heard the panicked screams of the citizens he didn't stop or slow down. He wanted everyone to know what he was capable of. Even if he didn't realize it himself.

* * *

"Queen Frigga!" The guards stumbled inside of the throne room, struggling to close the door behind them as the winds grew stronger. "King Odin! A storm has suddenly appeared in Asgard! It is destroying everything."

Just as the royal pair was about to reply, Loki burst into the room, dropping the glass of water on the ground, not caring that it shattered.

"Mother!" He screamed. "Father! Come quick! Thor's room is on fire!

"Thor!" Frigga screamed, yanking up her skirts and robes and running down the hallway towards her older sons room. "Thor!"

Odin, Loki, and several other guards were behind her, racing up the stairs to the towers where the boys slept. As soon as you reached the top of the stairs, you could see the flames eating at Thor's door. The sight of it sent Frigga into a frenzy.

She almost threw herself onto the door had Odin not grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Its too dangerous!"

Frigga still struggled, trying to push past the guards who were breaking down the thick door.  
"He's in there!"

"We don't know-"

"HE IS IN THERE!"

A mother's intuition told her that Thor was in that room. Another little birdie told her that Thor either sat in the room, burned alive, or he had jumped at least forty stories out the window and was now laying, a bloody broken mess, on the pavement.

"Thor!" Frigga screamed again, clawing at her husband's fingers.

Odin had tried his best not to let his panic show, but it flashed across his face before he could stop it. His son was in there, dead, or scarred for life. He couldn't decide which was worse, although he'd rather his son be covered in markings than burned alive.

The guards finally got the door open, narrowing dodging the explosion that happened next. Everyone in the hall was thrown backwards, heads cracking against the stones. Loki scrambled to his feet, jerked his shirt up to cover his nose and mouth, and ran inside before anyone could stop him.

The sight was almost too much for him.

Sitting in the middle of the burned bed was Thor, absolutely fine and safe, tears streaming down his face, his entire eyeball glowing bright blue, the white of his eyes covered by the light. His blonde hair whipped around him wildly, objects in the room trembling and flying around with the strong wind, flames eating at the ceiling and blocking the window escape route.

Loki could not breath, for the smoke was thick in the air. Thor, however, seemed to be having no troubles inhaling fresh oxygen. Before Frigga and Odin could enter with the guards, the flames rose higher, blocking off all access to the room.

Loki, terrified, knew he could not let Thor be seen like this. For, should this sudden display of power be brought to the Council's attention, he would not see his brother for years, for he'd be tested on and watched. Loki knew his brother well. Thor did not go anywhere he did not want to go and there were no exceptions.

Loki didn't know if he was capable of walking through the flames; just because Thor was unaffected by it doesn't mean it would be the same for him. Loki watched the fire intently, looking for an opening, a weak spot. And he found one. Only a few feet away was a dry spot where fire had yet to touch.

Racing through the fire, he ignored the stings of the burns, although he wanted to cry out in agony. How could fire get so hot so quickly? Was it related to the storm? Did lightening make it through Thor's window? But such a theory would be impossible; what were the chances of lightening going through Thor's window exactly?

Loki pulled himself onto the bed, tears streaming down his face. He was losing air faster than he would have liked. And he was going to die, here, trying to save his older brother from a fire he probably caused.

The thought struck Loki with force.  
Could Thor have started this fire?

Thor had always been interested in the survival skills taught to the warriors, something Thor had a desire to be once he got older. Sometimes, if he and Thor could get away with it, they'd skip lessons to watch the warriors battle each other. And then Thor would help Loki build of strength to hold a sword, something Loki had, sadly, not been able to do on his own yet.

"Thor!" Loki screamed over the noise. "Thor!"

Thor said nothing.

Loki moved closer, not noticing that the fire around the bed flickered and weakened.  
"Thor?"

He saw the tears on his brother's face, the absolute agony that he could not understand. His brother, usually so happy and filled with life, was crying, something he'd never done before.

The only thing Loki could find the strength in him to do was to embrace his brother. And so he did.

The fire gradually stopped, and when Frigga finally entered the room, sobbing uncontrollably with a blank faced Odin beside her, she felt her heart sink in relief at the sight of Thor and Loki sitting in the middle of the charred bed, Loki's arms around his older brother and Thor crying into his shoulder.

* * *

Loki was furious.

Thor and Loki had been sent to the healer's room for recovery, which lasted for two weeks, even though Thor didn't have so much as a scratch on him. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, for Thor refused to leave his brother's side, and he apologized every time the adults left the room, out of hearing range.

What he was apologizing for, Loki didn't know.

But, of course, that wasn't the only reason Loki was furious. Moments ago, he just found out that the high ranking teacher, Lagar, had called his brother stupid and unfit to the throne.

Not only was that greatly untrue, but it was also greatly disrespectful to the possible future king.  
Loki couldn't find it in himself to be flattered at the comment that he would be a better king; not at a cost like this.

Now, Loki finally understood the meaning of Thor's outburst in his room two weeks ago, giving him the adrenaline he needed to do something beyond mischief and pranks. But what could he possibly pull and get away with it? What could Loki possibly do and not leave his signature all over it?

Taking pride for his work was the highlight if his day.

He couldn't't kill Lagar; that would be a but extreme, even for him.

So, while Thor slept on the spare bed in the healer's room, Loki pulled back the covers, feet touching the floor silently. Loki beamed to himself at his stealth, something Thor sometimes couldn't do because of his thundering voice and footsteps.

Loki silently glided down the hall, leaving the healer's room and stepping into the cool night air. Inhaling deeply, Loki took off.

* * *

Lagar propped his feet up on his work table in his house, sighing deeply. He'd just received news from the king and queen that Thor and Loki would not be attending lessons, meaning he would have three hours of free time.

He wasn't quite sure how to deal with anything else, since, being favored by the king, he had to make himself available at any moment; Odin was not a pleasant person to be around when angry.

Lagar almost drifted off into a deep sleep when he heard the sound of the front door opening. Slowly sitting up right in his chair, he listened harder.

_Creak._

Rising as silently as possible, Lagar slowly left his small study, walking to the front of his house. The front door was wide open. Peeking his out into the night, he tried to convince himself that it was just the wind.

_I'm in denial, _he thought. _The wind isn't even blowing!_

Locking the door again, he sighed. Paranoid. He was just a little jumpy. Lagar decided to get ready for bed, deciding that his hallucinations were the effects of no sleep for the past few days.

He stood in his washroom now, rubbing the dark circles under his eyes wearily. He felt older than he actually was, and he frowned. Asgardians aren't supposed to feel old...Asgard and it's citizens were the envy of the none realms because of their beautiful bodies and immortality.

"What is wrong with me?" Lagar whispered to himself in horror as he watched himself sprout grey hairs. Soon, half of his head was a pale gray, shimmering from the moonlight that streamed through his bathroom window.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lagar yelped and whipped around, suddenly losing his gracefulness and hitting the floor with a heavy thud. Loki stared down at him, smirking.

"Prince Loki?" Lagar rushed to bow, only to collapse again, legs and other joints greatly weakened. "You mustn't be out at this hour! I thought you were healing-"

"Do spare me the pleasantries, Lagar," Loki yawned, walking to stand in the doorway, staring at his teacher. "Although, it wouldn't surprise me if you were too stupid to understand why I was here."

Lagar tensed. "Sincerest apologizes, my prince. But I'm afraid I do not know what is going on-"

"Thor will be a fine king one day, don't you think, Lagar?"

And that's when Lagar knew; he knew he was going to die tonight for being so uncaring in hi behavior towards the eldest prince. He hadn't believed the stories the other teachers would spread around. They all said that Loki and Thor were fiercely protective of each other, but Lagar hadn't trusted the words of the local gossipers, who loved to spread anything remotely interesting.

"What did you do to me?" Lagar hissed, grasping his head in pain. "What did you do to me?!"

Loki stepped closer to his teacher, gingerly touching the thinning grey hair, grinning. "I did hope you'd be smarter than this; perhaps be quick to catch on. But...we all can't be geniuses... Here's what we're going to do."

"Please," Lagar sobbed, feeling himself grow old and brittle, life slowly draining out of his body. "I'll do anything!"

"Thor is my older brother," Loki stated. "And he shall be king one day. Since I'm in a rather good mood this evening, I shall let you live."

Pressing his foot to Lagar's face; shoving him into the ground, Loki continued, "But be warned- I will kill you slowly, painfully, in every way you fear."

Lagar watched as the young prince grinned at him and felt a shudder run through his body. Loki pivoted on his heel, and strode out of the house into the night.

Only when Loki was far away from the house did Lagar return back to normal.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

"T-t-take your time, Thor," Lagar said. "You h-have time."

Loki smirked at how Lagar stumbles over himself to be sickeningly nice to Thor.  
When Lagar left the room for some fresh air, Thor turned to his brother.

"Loki," Thor sighed. "What did you do?"

Loki shrugged. "Nothing he didn't deserve."

"Talk on Asgard says he had an unfortunate injury, which is why he did arrive on time for lessons for the past two weeks."

"Well," Loki smiled, turning back to his work. "That's what brother's are for."


	2. Stand By Me

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Avengers, Thor, or Loki. I do, however, own the drabbles I wrote! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**If you want, you can send request on what you would like to read about next!**

**Enjoy!**

**Read, Vote, and Comment!**

The song for this chapter is Stand By Me, by King, Ben E.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me_  
_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me_  
_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

* * *

**_Stand By Me_**

Loki jerked awake from his sleep, clutching the covers in a vain attempt to calm his frantic heart.

_Just a dream,_ he cried, _nothing but a dream._

Casting a look around the room, he became uncomfortable with the amount of darkness. Or maybe it was just the lack of light. He didn't dare close his eyes, instead watching the darkness warily, as if something would jump out at him. Loki flinched as the floorboard creaked, tensing.

How else would the floor make such a noise unless someone was walking on it?

Instantly, his mind went to the horrors tales of Frost Giants, which then led to his dream. Nightmare, actually.

I_ would never hurt Thor_, Loki chanted over and over again in his mind. _And I'm not a frost giant either._

"_Loki_," the room was suddenly reeled with an eerie, spine rattling voice, bouncing off the walls.

The room got even darker, if that's possible.

Loki whimpered, gripping his dark hair.  
"_Loki_!" The voice called again, then laughed. Well, cackled really. _"Don't you want to play with me, Loki? Come, Loki. Come into the darkness with me, Loki..."_

Loki was suddenly overcome with gruel, vivid visions of his brother, Thor, bloody and broken at his feet.

_"Loki," Thor whispered, blood pouring from his body and life slipping from his eyes. "Why have you betrayed us?"_

Loki cried, desperately trying to find salvation from the horrid scene.

_The voice cackled again, and a figure soon loomed over Loki, it's stained sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight_

The darkness increased until their was nothing but the dark, every inch of light smothered.

_"Have you come to finish him off, runt?" The voice boomed, then the figure grinned, licking it's lips hungrily. "It's been a while since I've eaten._"

Loki screamed to the sky, clawing at his skin as it turned a ghastly shade or blue, markings winding themselves over his body.

_"I knew you'd be the one to kill him," the figure giggles, a childlike sound that didn't fit his large form. "After a, you're a monster."_

He screamed in agony, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Just. Like. Me."

Someone was shaking him, Loki realized, feeling his shoulders rattle. And someone was screaming in his ear. But he could not hear them. He was too far gone. Too far into the dark oblivion that haunted him every night he closed his eyes.

_"Thor!" Loki dropped beside his dead brother in agony, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't leave me! Thor! Thor!"_

A hand met his skin sharply, his head jerking to the side from the force of it. Loki's eyes opened in shock, his green irises meeting blue ones. Thor's hands cradled his brother's face as he silenced him.

"I apologize for slapping you, brother," Thor whispered hoarsely, and Loki saw from the red in his brother's eyes that he'd been crying. "I did not know how else to wake you."

_Dreaming?_ Loki thought. _I was only dreaming? But..it seemed...so _**_real_**_._

* * *

Thor stared at his younger brother in concern, tears brimming on the edge of his stormy blue eyes. When Thor had faintly heard the sound of crying, he'd been asleep, happy to catch a break from his body's usual restless behavior. When Thor had heard screaming, he tried to ignore it, convince himself that it was only one of the guards playing a prank about Frost Giants invading Asgard. They'd had a history lesson a few hours before, and Thor's horror at such an event had not lessened, only increased considerably.

Of course, once realizing that the screams came from the direction of Loki's room, he'd panicked, and almost broken his neck stumbling out of bed in a frenzy, afraid that the Frost Giants had truly gotten hold of his younger brother.  
Loki was smart, his small size allowing him to elude authority figures and fit into small spaces, but that did nothing to ease Thor's mind.

When Thor had entered Loki's chambers, he wondered why it was unusually cold and dark in Loki's room when he had felt toasty warm in his. That thought was quickly squashed as he looked at his brother, twisting on the bed, gripping his dark locks and screaming in agony.

"Do you wish to sleep in my room?" Thor whispered when Loki did not speak. "I shall not tell anyone."

By anyone, Thor specifically meant the All Father, who'd brushed Loki's nightmares off his shoulder and said that future kings should not be so easily frightened by illusions. And he'd almost told the guards to begin to lock Loki's doors at night so he could not get out to climb in their bed any longer when Frigga had entered. Then, the conversation had been thoroughly ended, but sure to be brought up at a later date, when Loki got out of control again.

It wasn't anywhere close to midnight, since they'd gone to bed early that day, and Thor wondered how he'd get his body to calm back down and rest for the day tomorrow. Thor had a habit of staying up late, no matter how early he went to bed. It was either from helping Loki play his pranks, or he felt a tingly feeling spread across his body, as if he had been touched by electricity.

Loki nodded his head, arms throwing themselves around Thor's neck and hugging himself to Thor's body.

Loki couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed by the embrace; he was comforted, pleased to know that Thor didn't care that he still screamed in his sleep. Loki envied Thor's ability to forget the nightmares he had at night and go on about his day as if nothing ever happened.

"Do you have nightmares?" Loki whispered as Thor crossed the hall silently, closing the door to his chambers behind him and climbing onto the bed. "Nightmares like me?"

Thor stroked his brother's hair softly before frowning.  
"I do have nightmares. Perhaps not as...vivid as yours. I shall talk to the teacher and ask that we not read anything filled with blood and death in our lessons."

"It would be most appreciated..." Loki paused, then looked up at his blonde brother in shock. "But that would imply that you were afraid! You would be teased for my weakness?"

"'Tis not weakness, brother," Thor assured him. "Everyone has nightmares."

"Even Father?" Loki asked skeptically. "I doubt that. Nothing scares him."

Thor shrugged, although a small smile graced his lips.  
"Even Father has nightmares, Loki. Don't let him fool you."

Loki was silent for a few beats for whimpering, "You promise not to tell Father?"

"I promise."

Loki smiled, and snuggled into his brother's side, soon falling into a peaceful sleep with Thor's hands stroking his head.

* * *

"I wish to make a request," Thor announced suddenly to the teacher, Lagar, from his seat in the library.

It was a normal day in the castle, the children getting their lessons from the royal teacher, Lagar, who was trusted immensely by the king. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Loki, Thor, and other children sitting at the library tables.

Everyone stopped their work to look at the eldest prince, since they usually hung onto his every word after hearing his daily humor and muttered remarks that made the class more enjoyable.

"Yes, Thor?" Lagar answered, looking up from the papers he were grading. "Do you have a question about the work."

Thor pretended to be hesitant, and Loki watched from across the table, although he managed to still look discreet about it. Loki felt uncomfortable at the thought of Thor being punished by Father for his weakness. Thor always did his best to take the fall for Loki, or at least include himself in Loki's pranks so that Loki would not go down alone.

It was surprising how loyal Thor could be to one person. Sure, Thor had many friends, some he considered family, but no one could be as important to Thor as Loki was. It came to Loki that he did not say thank you quite enough to Thor.  
No one else would tolerate him for so long, but Thor would insist on feeling such love and adoration towards his younger sibling. Loki was often alone in the library or his room, having no one to play with, when Thor came bounding in without knocking, and chattering about playing outside.

Of course, Thor had told Loki numerous times that he didn't need an invitation to be included. Loki, however, knew that most of Thor's friends only spoke to Loki civily because Thor was there.

Loki always felt safer around Thor, and when he realized that the punishment of the All Father's decision would require locking Thor's door at night, he panicked. How would he tiptoe into Thor's room at night when he had a nightmare? Who else would he go to for comfort? There wasn't a chance in hell that he'd try to enter his parent's room once more after the...incident.

Loki resisted the urge to shutter and instead focused again on Thor and Lavar.

"Well," Thor said finally, twidling his fingers and a small tint lighting up his cheeks. "I don't think I can read the material we read yesterday. I did not dream pleasantly last night."

Snickers came from the back of the classroom along with excited chatter; the children were more than cheerful to spread the news of Thor inability to handle a simple book around the city. Another flush of heat rushed up to Thor's face, and Loki was astounded at Thor's lying.

Thor had never been a good liar before.  
But he also felt disgusted; Thor would be humilated for weeks!

Lagar's lips twitched in amusement. He never imagined that Thor, the biggest six year old he'd ever seen, and who'd also loved to fight and raise hell, would be afraid of a past event, which had no likelyhood of happening again.

Staring at the young prince, he noticed that Thor's face was a little red, perhaps from embarrassment, and Lavar felt a twinge of pity.

"Of course, Thor," Lagar told him, smiling softly. "I shall make sure to find something else for the class to read."

* * *

Thor's reputation was soiled for a while after the incident. The other children, even the ones that didn't have Lagar at the same hour as Thor did, snickered and pointed at him when he fell in their line of sight.

And, of course, no one wanted a weakling on their team for anything. Thor was cruelfully uninvited to games and hunting, until he could grow up and be a man.

Loki watched his brother be miserable for weeks, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach and destroying all happiness he had felt at the lack of nightmares for the past week. Loki often heard his brother sniffling at night, and Loki knew that Thor hardly ever went to sleep before, and now he never got any. Loki was no stranger to bullying; being the smallest Asgardian anyone had ever seen, he was the butt of most jokes. He'd gotten used to it and never let it upset him, for he had Thor to glare at the offenders.

Odin never got involved with the affairs of his son, thoroughly convinced that his children could handle their own and needed to learn to be fit princes in order to become fine kings.

Lagar's lieneance with Thor's alleged nightmares had remained a secret for about two weeks.

Then someone slipped up.

Loki always knew that the All Father would eventually hear of the tale, but he only thought it would ring in the King's ears after it had all blown over, and Thor built himself back up as if nothing ever happened. Sadly, that was not the case.

Odin had been walking the halls, cape rustling slightly behind him in his strong stride, when he'd seen Sif and Volstagg sitting on the windowsill at the end of the hall, giggling.

* * *

"Sif! Volstagg!"

The young children whipped around, almost tumbling out of the window, to face the All Father in fear. They had no clue what they'd done recently that would result in attention from Asgard's king, and they were quite ready to beg on their knees for forgiveness.

Well, Volstagg was, for his mother told him that any more trouble and he'd get the whip. Sif, however, wasn't as scared as her male companion, and straighted up and bowed to the royalty.

"Yes, All Father?" Sif said pleasently, trying very hard not to giggled about Thor's earlier confession of his nightmares. "Have we done something wrong?"

_Something had been off about the entire castle, and the city, for a while,_ Odin realized. _Everyone giggling, Thor hiding in his room and throwing himself into his studies isn't like him at all._

"Would you be so kind as to inform me of what has everyone laughing?"

Volstagg grinned goofily, falling into place beside Sif, eager to chatter to the king about his son's announcement, which had been made in front of the entire class. The news had spread like wildfire, causing Thor to take refuge in activities he wouldn't normally do on his own free will. If anything, the villagers saw Loki more than they saw Thor nowadays, and their jokes and snide remarks weren't really helping Thor's self confidence.

Sif cleared her throat, but looked to Volstagg. She wasn't going to be the one who dropped the news on the All Father. She was more comfortable being in this situation if she could just stay quiet and let Volstagg do all the talking.

"Three weeks ago, in lessons," Volstagg said as calmly as he could. "Thor asked the teacher if we could avoid reaching the violent parts of history, for he had nightmares."

Volstagg immediately felt guilty.  
_What kind of friend am I,_ he thought bitterly,_ although keeping an indifferent facade with the king. I have sold him out to his father, the man who is raising them to be ideal kings of Asgard! Thor shall hate me now for sure!_

The All Father's one good eye narrowed and flashed with something Sif was too slow to catch. Odin nodded his thanks, and walked off, calling a, "Do not forget to tell your parents about the feast tonight," over his broad shoulder.

* * *

Loki sprawled himself across Thor's large bed, staring at the older boy in discomfort. Thor had spent any minute he could inside his room, or taking up residence in the shadows.

Thor peered intently at his book, although he and Loki both knew that he wasn't reading, and was merely trying to create an excuse not to talk to Loki about the nightmares.

"I am sorry, brother," Loki whispered. "Perhaps you should not have taken the blame for I. Father will know by now, and he isn't too kind with his punishments."

"I shall be find, Loki," Thor snapped, blue eyes darkening.

Suddenly, lightening flashed outside, surprising Loki, for he had seen and felt the sun beaming down on everything in Asgard since the crack of dawn.

_Does weather change that fast?_ Loki wondered. How have I not noticed this before?

Shrugging it off, he took the workbook from Thor's hands and frowned, his big emerald eyes filled with concern. Thor turned away, and a crack of thunder was heard before rain started to pour.

Ever since Thor was born, he was always a little...shady when he lost control of his emotions. Often, when he was angry or upset, the sky darkened and thunderstorms raged on Asgard for days, sometimes even weeks or a month! When Thor was happy or calm, the air was the perfect temperature, the sun showing, but not putting sweat on your brow like it usually did in the humid summer days.

However, no one ever thought to make the connection to the two, and Loki was started to get suspicious about his brother.

He'd seen his brother angry before.  
He'd seen Thor smile, giggle, and even flush with embarrassment.

But, never in all his life, had he ever seen Thor cry. And he could only watch in horror as a single tear rolled down his older brother's cheek, dripping off his chin.

* * *

"Father, I must speak with you," Loki said as he entered the grand hall. "It is urgent."

Odin rose from his throne, waving the servants off. "Yes, Loki?"

Now that he had his father's attention, he felt sick to his stomach at what he was about to do.

"Well...ever since Thor told the teacher about his nightmares, he's been bullied-"

"Why was I not notified of this earlier?" Odin boomed, slamming his spear against the ground.

Loki shuffled his feet. "Thor knew you would be angry...but that isn't what was supposed to happen."

"Explain."

"You see, father, I was the one who had the nightmares."

* * *

It was, after all, unbecoming of a prince to show weakness. Nightmares were not supposed to effect one so. But when the All Father learned of Loki's dreams, he realized that perhaps they weren't illusions of the mind after all.

Only Odin and Frigga knew of Loki's true origin. Being of Jotun blood made things very difficult for him in Asgard, since he had to adjust.

And now, it seemed, the realm of the Frost Giants were calling out to their runt, who was left to die in the temple.

"Thor?"  
The next night, about two hours after their bedtime, Loki let himself into Thor's room.

"Yes, brother?"

Loki bit his lip, shuffling his feet nervously. "I had another nightmare."

Thor patted the spot beside him on his large bed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get up here!"

Loki smiled and eagerly laid down beside his older brother, feeling safer than he was five minutes ago.

"Thor?" Loki whispered again.

"Hmm?"

"You'll never leave me, right?"

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulders. "Of course not, brother. Youare stuck with me for a very long time."

"Forever?"

"Forever and a day," Thor whispered, "is how long I will stand by you."

Loki snuggled deeper into Thor's side, smiling softly.

_Forever and a day. _

He liked the sound that.


	3. Shattered

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything except for additional characters that may or may not pop up into the story.**

Enjoy!

Shattered  
By Trading Yesterday

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home  
Passing the graves of the unknown

As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long

This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning

Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer all  
Yes his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

* * *

**Shattered  
(Told from Thor's point of view)  
**You were always her favorite, Loki. I always knew that Mother loved you more.

I watched as she hugged you the way she never hugged me. I watched as she tucked you in at night in the bed next to mine, and then I remember the searing pain I felt when she wouldn't do it to me.

Was it because I'm too old?

But I always knew that you were her favorite. She made time to spend with you. She never loved me the way she loved you. And yet, through all this pain and torture, I never took her away from you like you believed I did with Father.

I was jealous, yes, very much so. But I also wondered why you'd never spend time with me, Loki. Why did you ways stay indoors? Why did you weasel your way into her heart when I was here first?  
Why did she love you more than she loved me?

All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.

And I'm still standing in your shadow, wishing she spoke to me and loved me like she did to you. As I wish she would kiss me good night and read me stories. I wondered why she hates me.

Maybe that's why I always had to best you, Loki. For you had something I never had- her love.

Everyday I die, and on the inside I'm bleeding. I've lost who I am and I can't understand why my heart is so broken. Who was I from the start?

I wish I could take her heart.  
For myself, so you know what it's like to lose your mother to a sibling. And sometimes I feel as if she isn't even my mother. Her stories of how I was born seemed forced and imagined. I might not be as smart as you, but I can tell when she crafted lies.

And I let her. Perhaps I was still hanging onto that false belief that she notice me, and I wouldn't have to be perfect as everything anymore.

I didn't want you to feel left out. Father never loved either of us, I'll admit. He loved the idea of us.

Perhaps that's why you had mother and I was stuck with father. You'd never pick the parent who believed that magic was for girls.

And I wonder why you tease and taunt me so, purposely getting under my skin when you know you're better than I, when you know that I cannot love without you. And 'tis why I forced my slights aside.

Losing a mother isn't worth losing a brother. But it still feels like you're thousands of miles away instead of right beside me, as you usually are.

The light doesn't always shine through the rain. And I wished I could gain from my pain.

And in her eyes I see the buried disappointment, happiness and pride reserved for you.

And yet you still had no clue how badly I craves her approval, her love. And sometimes I hated her for favoring you.

But how could she not?

You are smart, funny, cunning, mischievous...

Perhaps that is what she favors you.

But still, I loved you as much as I always did, and I never tried to interfere. You had mother, and I had father, right? Everything eventually worked out. But I wanted that feeling of love you got from mother, that sense of being complete, to have someone believe in you.

And even when all is lost, her love for you continuing to grow while her love for me lessens by the day, hope remains.

Hope remains, a small light shining through my rain.

Yes, hope remains.


	4. Glass

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Thor, Loki, or anyone else. Everything belongs to Marvel. But the plot is mine. Totally mine. Get your own!**

**_Glass  
By Thompson Square_**

_Trying to live and love,  
With a heart that can't be broken,  
Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
Yeah, we both carry baggage,  
We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,  
And I will do the same._

We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
We are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass.  
Cause we are glass.

I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,  
And in the darkness of this moment,  
You see the good and bad.  
But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,  
But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back.

We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
We are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass.

We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,  
We might burn like gasoline and fire,  
It's a chance we'll have to take.

We may shine, we may shatter,  
We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
We are fragile, we are human,  
And we are shaped by the light we let through us,  
We break fast, cause we are glass.  
We are glass.

* * *

**Glass  
(In this one, Thor and Loki are in their teenage years, but just starting. Basically, puberty is coming, all that good stuff).**

_There's no reason for me to be jealous of Thor_, Loki reasoned with himself. _Thor doesn't see himself above me...does he?_

Loki sat in a tree, watching his brother fight bitterly, angry that he couldn't be as graceful as Thor was in training. Thor was a natural-born warrior, strong and stubborn. He was precise. And, unlike the other boys, Thor did not brag about his winnings. If anyone could beat Thor, it would be Sif, and only because Thor couldn't use his full strength with her, unless he accidentally crack her skull.

Of course, Sif has been wanting to be near Thor a lot more lately, and Loki had not missed the sly glances she'd given him. Loki didn't like it. Not one bit. He knew it sounded crazy, but Thor was not to be shared. Thor belonged to Loki and Loki only. They'd figure out a plan when the time came for Thor to be married with a wife of Odin's choice, but for now, Loki was not giving out samples.

It didn't help that they were going through puberty, making hormones rage and other parts of the body...inflate. Loki shuddered at the thought.

Loki was often ignored, seen as that sick, pale younger brother of the Mighty Thor. Thor wasn't awkward when getting older; he was quite the opposite. Thor's hair had gotten softer, golden ringlets framing his perfectly chiseled face. His stomach now wasn't only flat, but he had a six-pack, making the girls swoon every time he took his shirt off to go swimming or to fight. Thor was muscle everywhere, rock hard and perfect.

And, again, Loki was still sick and deathly pale.

But Loki did consider himself lucky. Out of all of Thor's friends, Hogun and Fandral were the ones to visit him in the library or offer a greeting when they passed him in the halls. Volstagg and Sif made it very clear that his presence wasn't welcome. Loki did feel better; at least he had three people, counting Thor, on his side.

Loki wasn't a fighter. He could be, maybe, if he was like every other teenager in Asgard.

And that's why Loki was jealous.  
Thor was just..._Jesus_, why was Thor so perfect?

With training over, Thor jogged into the castle for a quick shower. He knew how his mother got when he walked around all sweaty and stinky just because he was too lazy to freshen up. Besides, if you weren't clean, you weren't allowed entry into the dining hall, where the feasts were held.

Thor was almost to his room when he realized that he hadn't seen Loki in a few days. Every time Thor thought he caught up with his younger brother, Loki would disappear into one of his secret hiding places where he could go unnoticed for hours, days, even.

Thor twirled on his heel and raced up the tower to Loki's room. When he got there, he didn't bother with knocking. He strode right in, scaring the daylights out of the young trickster.

"Ah!" Loki yelped, falling backwards off his bed and hitting the floor with a thud. "Thor! I've told you a thousand times to knock before you enter!"  
"You've actually been keeping track?" Thor asked, throwing his sweaty body into one of Loki's chairs, ignoring the disgusted looks he got from his brother. "Where have you been the past few days? Are you avoiding me?"

Silence.

Thor glanced over his shoulder and saw that Loki had his nose buried in a book, blocking out everything around him. Thor, rolling his eyes, jumped up and yanked the thick novel from his brother's hand. Ignoring Loki's stunned cry, Thor pranced around the room, holding the book high over his head so Loki couldn't reach it.,

"Thor! Give it back!" Loki snapped, jumping at Thor's arm, only to miss completely and almost hit the wall.

"Tell me what's wrong with you, and I might consider it," Thor retorted, waving the book in Loki's face before yanking it back, grinning. "Will you tell me?"

"Give it back, you oaf!"

"What's the matter, brother? Afraid I'll rip one of the pages?"

"Don't you dare! Thor!"

"Oh, this page looks important-"

"Give it back and get out, you bumbling idiot! _I hate you!_"

The words cut Thor deeply, and he lowered his arm, holding out the book. Hate? Loki had never said he hated Thor. If anything, Loki showed occasional signs of affection, like ruffling Thor's hair, or shoving him lightly.

Loki instantly regretted his words, but he was so angry that he kept going.

"You think you're so great, don't you Thor?" Loki sneered, wondering what the hell was wrong with him, hurting his brother like this. "We're not brothers. I don't need you or your pity. _Get out._"

I won't cry, Thor chanted in his head. I'm not going to cry in front of him.

Nodding, Thor slowly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?!" Loki hissed, yanking at his dark locks, annoyed. "Why did I say those things to him? He takes everything to heart; he probably thinks I meant it!"

Loki's heart was heavy with dread. How could he have said something like that to Thor over a book?

Thor had taken Loki's things many times and held them out of reach before and he'd never lost his temper like that. Loki was actually ashamed. He should be grateful, since no one else besides Thor would bother with him when he was in one of his moods. Thor, even with the whole puberty and hanging around older guys for tips on girls thing going on, was still kind of pure and innocent.

You wouldn't think he was due to his muscular look and his ability to attract every girl in a ten mole radius. No, you'd only think that if you saw his _"you just kicked my puppy, ran over it with your tractor-trailer, and then dropped it in the trash compactor" _look he constantly made. It was a look Loki could never say no to, especially when Thor got tears in his eyes...

Loki groaned, flopping down on his bed , frustrated.  
How was he going to make this up to Thor? Loki owed Thor a lot, and Loki hated to owe people anything.

As children, Loki was often teased and bullied because of his small size, and the embarrassing inability to take fare of himself; Thor was his bodyguard.

And now, as teenagers, Loki wanted to hold his own. Although, Loki knew he shouldn't have skipped out on all those hunting trips with Odin or private training sessions. If he had gone, maybe showed some effort, he would be as strong as Thor and wouldn't have to worry about bullies.

It was even worse now, since his bullies had all grown up, much larger than him. And it didn't help that Loki was a lover of magic, something that was considered girly unless you were a king.

Loki had practiced his magic, yes, but now he would be powerless in a hand to hand fight or a fight that involved swords. Private lessons are already filled, and Loki wouldn't dare Join the local group in the middle of the year, where he would be so far behind and lacking greatly, more than he was already.

Loki hated himself even more; Thor, who was more understanding and accepting of Loki's love for magic, had been kind enough to offer his free time to help Loki get caught up. And what had Loki done? He laughed in his older brother's face and told him to run along so he could get back to whatever book he was reading at the time.

He never realized how easily he threw things away, especially when they were right in front of him.

Thor wondered what he'd done wrong. Yes, he knew that taking Loki's things wasn't very nice, but and Loki had always did that to each other for years, and they always gave the other their belongings back. Loki never got upset at Thor, and if he did, it wasn't for too long. They were always close and far apart at the same time. And Thor wondered where he went wrong.

When Thor first met Loki, the two boys had stared at each other for a long time, as if sizing the other up. Then, Thor grinned, chattering to the baby happily, welcoming him into the family although he didn't know that his mother was pregnant. Loki clutched Thor's chubby fingers, gurgling joyfully, reaching up for Thor's face.

And then it started.

Odin and Frigga dreaded the day Loki learned how to walk, and it came much sooner than they expected. Thor had, without his parent's permission mind you, taken Loki to his bedroom, and they set up on the floor, Thor holding Loki up by his little hands.

"Come on, Loki" Thor had encouraged. "You can do it! Just move your legs!"

And there was nothing that Loki couldn't do as long as he had Thor with him.

They were there for each other, pranked a lot of people, and destroyed at least one very expensive piece of furniture or an antique in their days. Thor didn't think anything had changed much, except for the fact that Loki liked to stay inside all the time, and even when Thor begged him he would not leave the safety of the castle.

Thor had, in an attempt to appeal to Loki, stayed inside with him and tried to keep his body at a standstill so he could read, spend some time with his brother.

But Loki's refusal to acknowledge his older brother led Thor to finding new friend, now spending all of his time around Sif and the future Warriors Three. And now, of all times, Loki decided he wanted to slowly grace himself in Thor's presence, only to turn ridiculously cruel in a matter of seconds.

Thor ran a hand through his golden locks before punching the wall in frustration. Deciding that being in his room wasn't going to solve anything, Thor went outside to find his friends.

Loki didn't know what he was thinking, looking for Thor in the training rooms alone, knowing fully well that the boys who bullied him had a tendency to be there pretty much all day. And Loki also didn't know how he found himself on the floor of the training room mats, nursing a bloody, broken nose.

For a while now, Loki had been getting harassed by a small group of boys from the local school. In Loki's mind, he knew that, with a simple command or a meaningful slip of the tongue, those boys could never see the light of day again. Yet, he didn't want to use his status as prince as a means to get what he wants. And he suppose he didn't make the situation any better when he practiced his magic in public, since he was considered an art for the women.

"Hey, runt!" Bralden called, sauntering toward the young prince, a big grin on his face. "Come for a rematch? Aren't you tired of getting your butt kicked?"

Loki was not a fighter. And it was obvious as Bralden didn't even wait for an answer before he knocked Loki to the ground, his friends snickering behind him and waiting for the word to join in. Loki was not a fighter. So he could do nothing as he was punched and kicked brutally.

"What is going on in here?"

Bralden whipped around, face paling, and he scattered away from Loki. "Nothing, Prince Thor. We were just having a bit of fun."

Thor clenched his jaw. Although Loki had hurt him, he was still his little brother. And he'd be damned if Bralden and his little groupies thought they were going to get away with this. Thor strode forward, grabbed Loki's attackers with one hand, and launched them across the room, not caring as he heard several of their ribs crack.

"I didn't need your help," Loki muttered, slowly stumbling to his feet, one hand on his nose and the other clutching his side.

"Of course not," Thor snapped. "Next time, I shall save my strength for something more important."

* * *

"Why isn't Loki in training like I am, Father?"

Thor's sudden question caught the king off guard, causing him to almost drop his bow and arrow. He and Thor were on their monthly hunting trip, a father son bonding thing they did due to Frigga's orders. Odin turned to look at his son, frowning.

"He wishes to spend all his time inside and read books instead of learning to defend himself," Odin replied. "Why?"

Thor did his best to shrug it off casually, only to fail. Thor sighed.  
"I walked into the training room earlier to see Loki getting beat up by Bralden and his lackies. I threw them across the room. And, yes, I was responsible for the sudden increase of patients in the Healer's room."

Odin did not answer, instead turning his attention to a bear that slowly trudged through the high grasses, sniffing at the air. Thor readied his bow and arrow, hating that he could not be as good at it as his father was, and set it. Thor's eyes locked on the large mammal. Odin thought that Thor had forgotten the subject as quickly as he had brought it up, and smiled in relief.

That is, until Thor let the arrow loose, letting it pierce through the bear's eye, smiled in brief triumph, then turned to his father with a serious expression, waiting for an answer. The sky darkened, thunder rumbling in the background, the sky occasionally flashing with bright lights. Lightening. Odin sighed and sat down on a rock, motioning for Thor to do the same.

"I have expressed those concerns to Loki before, Thor," Odin said as gently as possible with snapping at the boy., "He had refused, claiming that it is your job to be physically strong. He seems quite upset that you are better than him in all physical activities."

"There is nothing to be-"

"In a realm where strength of all kinds are valued, how do you think Loki feels about being so far behind you?"

Thor grimaced.  
"I did not know Loki was being bullied until today," he said, changing the subject. "Did you know about it?"

"Nay. I had my suspicions-"

"And yet you did nothing?"

"-a king cannot simply start locking people away for bullying Thor. We all bully each other in a way, although we do it more compassionately. Loki's choices are his and his alone. If Loki wishes to be alone in the library all the time, then so be it."

* * *

"What has you so gloom, Loki?"  
Frigga appeared beside her green-eyed son, although he wasn't very surprised to see her; Loki knew it would only be a matter of time before his mother found out about his recent...adventures. And he also knew that it was safest for them to speak without Thor's sharp ears to pick up on everything or the All-Father's sight.

Although, for a king, the All Father must have some pretty bad sight not to see what was going on with his children. And he saw them everyday!

Loki yanked on a shirt, fighting back a groan of pain as he accidentally tugged at the stitches. He eased himself down on the bed, cursing his healing abilities for being much slower than Thor's. Loki glared at the wall, crossing his arms, an act of defiance that didn't make his mother so much as blink.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you are acting like a child?" Frigga's voice was sharper now, and it meant that Loki would be telling her what happened whether he wanted to or not. Frigga stared her son down.

Loki rolled his eyes, flinched away from her slap upside the head on instinct, and spoke. "Thor happened."

"I highly doubt Thor can make you do anything you don't want to do," Frigga replied.

Well," Loki snapped. "He did, alright?"

"Don't raise your voice at me, young-"

"I'm so sick and tired of Thor being the best-"

"What are you talk-"

"-and it's not fair that Thor is so perfect-"

"No one is perf-"

"-and I pushed him away and now he spend all his times with his stupid friends Sif and Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun-"

"You could make friends too, Loki, if you really-"

"-I just miss Thor so much and I wish I told him about Bralden beating me up everyday-"

"WHAT?!"

"-and now Thor is terribly angry with me and wants nothing to do with me and I-"

"Loki!" Frigga screamed, effectively causing her youngest son to shut his mouth. "Please start from the beginning."

Unable to hold it in any longer, and not feeling ashamed to lose his cool in the privacy of his bedroom, Loki broke down in tears.

"I told Thor I hated him because I was jealous of him for always being so good as everything like fighting and making friends and he won't talk to me anymore because he's so angry and I tried to apology but then I ran into Bralden and his friends and they beat me up like they always do when they see me and Thor saved me and I told him I didn't need his help and now he's gone and he'll forget all about me when he plays with his new friend and-"

Loki couldn't finish anymore. He sobbed, choking on his tears, and burying his face in his mother's chest. "Why is everything so hard?"

"Oh, sweetie," Frigga whispered, knowing that letting Loki vent was for the best, for he might explode on someone or something else, and it wouldn't be pretty. "I'm sure Thor knows that you didn't mean it-"

"No he didn't, Mother," Loki whimpered. "Thor takes everything to heart and he thinks I hate him. And he'll go the rest of his life thinking that-"

"No, he won't, Loki," Frigga murmured, running a hand through his dark hair. "No he won't. You know Thor can't be mad at your for long; he loves you too much. You just need to apologize."

Loki nodded, staying silent, feeling like broken glass as he flourished in his mother's warm embrace.

* * *

Thor brushed past many people to get to the great dining hall where all the feasts were held. Today, Odin randomly decided that he needed some excitement in his life.

Ha, no he didn't. He just wanted to check up on the citizens of Asgard who lived far away from the city, and see the interaction between his two sons.

Odin sat in his chair beside Frigga, and he knew that she was watching as well.

Thor glided into the hall, earning a great uproar at the arrival at their socially active prince, but Thor paid them no mind. He was cleaner, having being forced into the bathtub before allowed food. His golden hair was pulled back from his face into an elegant braid, his body unmarked and clear. He was tall, broad, and very muscular. He wore his best clothes.

Frigga silently prayed that Thor would sit somewhere relatively close to Loki, only to have her hopes squashed to pieces as Thor's face broke out into his trademark grin and he bounded over to his friends, way down on the other side of the large feasting table.

Thor was, of course, ignoring Loki on purpose. Loki had said that he didn't need Thor for anything; why should Loki be blessed with his presence if he didn't want it?

Thor paid his family no mind, piling his plate with food and easing into easy conversation with his friends. He wouldn't admit it, but he did miss Loki; they always started food fights when they could at the feasts their father held, just because they could. Thor pushed the thought away quickly, laughing as a corny joke Volstagg said between mouthfuls of food.

Loki bit his trembling bottom lip and continued to poke at his plate, chest burning with guilt and jealously. Thor always sat next to him during the meals, and to see him purposefully walk past him and sit as far away as possible really hurt.

"Why aren't you sitting with Loki, Thor?" Hogun asked suddenly, surprising everyone since he usually didn't speak out or show emotion. "You always sit next to him during meals-"

"I wish to sit with you today," Thor cut his friend off. "Don't think much of it."

"Of course we won't, Thor," Sif smirked. "Since Loki has your wrapped around his bony little fingers-"

"Loki is not bony," Thor snapped, finding himself defending his brother, even in his angered state. "Shut up, Sif."

Sif recoiled, stunned that Thor had uttered such words to her, as he'd been nothing but a gentlemen before. No one had time to ask why Thor was so out of character when one of the queen's trusted servants appeared beside Thor.  
"My apologies, prince Thor," she squeaked. "The queen requests that you move yourself to the seat located next to your brother. She wishes for you to be closer, for she hasn't seen you all day."

Loki shot his mother a look of horror. Why had she moved Thor next to him, knowing that Thor wanted nothing to do with him now? Loki watched Thor stomp over to him, throwing himself in the empty chair. He didn't look happy. Loki stared down at his plate, not really hungry anymore.

"I haven't seen you all day, Thor," Frigga smiled at her eldest son. "How have you been?"

"I'd be a lot better if I didn't have to move my seat-"

"Do not speak to your mother that way, Thor," Odin snapped, slamming his cup down so hard it shattered. "What has gotten into you?"

A few heads turned to see what the commotion was, and they tapped their friends shoulders, gesturing for them to watch.  
Thor shrugged.

"I don't see why I was told to come sit next to Loki when all you're going to do is question me with things you already know. What, are you going blind, All Father?"

"Thor!" Frigga gasped. "Apologize this instant!"

Thor looked her in the eye and growled, "No."

Loki felt his jaw drop, almost hitting his plate in disbelief. Had Thor really spoken back to their parents? In front of other royal guests and various warriors from all over Asgard? Had Thor lost his mind?

Frigga narrowed her eyes at her eldest son. "Do not think that just because you are the oldest, you are exempt from having good behavior."

"Well," Thor retorted. "I expected nothing less, since its obvious to favor Loki. Do tell, mother, how you'd rather have him as a child instead of I. Do you have a believable explanation for why I am simply not important enough, not important as Loki is?"

"Thor!" Odin snapped.

"No, Father," Thor snapped right back. "I want to know! I want to know why Loki can do prank people, cause problems, and do anything he wants without facing the consequences, but when I do something wrong once in months of good behavior, I must be punished immediately! Would you like me to give a play by play to our guests? I'm sure they'd enjoy it!"

"Thor, I-" Loki tried to speak up, but shut his mouth after seeing the look in his brother's eyes.

"Apologize to your mother, Thor," Odin said, voice low and dangerous. "Right. Now. Or, if you are still feeling bold, you may leave."

Thor stood without a word and left the room.

* * *

Thor had been on punishment, although it's not like it really affected him. Ever since the feast, which was a month ago, Thor had not left his room.

Loki was too afraid to go to his older brother, knowing that he would not be welcome, if the constant stream of thunderstorms were anything to go by. For the past month, it did nothing but rain. Thunder and lightening came and went, of course, along with drops in temperatures. Obviously, this was Thor's doing.

Whether it was conscious or not, Thor had destroyed many things in his mood swings. Loki thought it was on purpose; for about an hour every few days, the sun would shine through the clouds, lifting everyone's spirits. Then, a storm greater than the last would erupt randomly.

Loki slowly climbed the stairs to his brother's tower, a servant at his side.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Prince Loki," Gorgon shivered violently, hands shaking along with the tray of food he was holding. "You could catch a cold up here, and Thor might lash out-"

"Give me the tray."

"What?"

"Do not make me repeat myself," Loki snapped. "Give me the tray and remove yourself from the area."

Hesitantly, Gorgon placed the tray in Loki's waiting hands and scurried away, sending a worried glance over his shoulder at him. Loki sighed and continued his trek down the long hallway. Thor had been moved far away from everyone after his little episode in the dining hall, but it did not really do anything to improve Thor's behavior. If anything, it made him bolder.

Even Loki had to admit that placing Thor closer to the sky wasn't one of his father's best ideas.

Loki, out of breath, finally reached the heavy wooden door. He wouldn't dare enter without knocking, like he would usually do if he and his brother were on their usual good terms. Instead, Loki used one arm to balance the tray and knocked on the door. He had to pound on it a few times for it to be heard over the booming sounds of thunder.

The door swung open, catching Loki off guard, almost making him drop the tray. Steadying himself, Loki found that he was looking right into the angry eyes of Thor. He gulped.

"I have brought you fo-"

"I do not require anything to eat. You may leave now." Thor's voice was cold and dismissive, cutting Loki deeper than he thought they wood.

Loki bit his bottom lip, still standing in Thor's doorway, holding the tray.  
"You haven't eaten in a month, Thor. I simply wish to he-"

"Why are you really here?"

Loki fought back a grimace. He was hoping that Thor had lost his amazing ability to be perceptive over the years, since Thor didn't usually miss much. Thor saw right through his carefully crafted mask, finding cracks in places where he thought there weren't any.

"I wish to speak with you," Loki admitted. "Although I also wanted to bring you food. May I come in?"

The two brothers stared at each other for a very long time. Outside, the storm raged louder and harder down on Asgard soil. The power that ran through Thor's veins were the exact reason he didn't want to be on Thor's bad side forever.

Thor slowly stepped aside, gesturing with his hand. Loki moved past him, noticing, out of the corner of his eye, that Thor seemed to be sparking. Loki tensed, and it didn't make things any better when Thor closed the door behind him. Loki moved to the desk in Thor's room, setting the tray down.

"I brought your favorites," Loki told him, a poor attempt to start small talk. "I even managed to sneak a few cakes in."

Loki looked up from the desk to see Thor at his window. The window reached from the ceiling to the floor, and Loki felt a memory surge to the surface of him and Thor hiding on the rooftops from their friends when playing hide and seek. Loki shook his head, clearing it.

"Thor," Loki whispered, stepping closer. "I...I did not mean anything that I said that day. You must know that."

"What did you say that day, Loki?" Thor asked innocently.

Loki almost groaned in relief; hearing Thor say his name instead of getting the silent treatment was a nice change, most welcome. "I told you that I hated you, and that you were not my brother."

When Thor did not answer, Loki continued. "I did not mean such words, brother. You have always been my best friend, family. I could not live in a world where you don't exist. I was just..."

"You were just what?"

Loki winced, hating how Thor wasn't making this easy for him. Loki was not used to apologizing, especially not when it got this difficult. He'd usually just quit and take whatever got thrown at him.

"I was jealous, Thor," Loki finally said. "You are not awkward or small when going through your changes. You had no issues on the training field, easily taking down your opponents. Girls constantly fawned over you, everyone liked you. And you were leaving me-"

"What?"

Loki stopped.

"What?"

"Leaving you, Loki? What are you talking about?'

Loki looked down.  
"You always spent so much time outside and with your other friends, and I barely saw you anymore. And Sif takes quite a liking to you, which takes up more of your time-"

Thor was suddenly in front of Loki, hand clasped tightly on his shoulder. "Your words have cut me deep, Loki. But I cannot stay mad at you for long; this amount of time was unbearable without having you at my side. You know I would never leave you, especially not for a girl."

Loki found himself crying, throwing his arms around Thor's broad shoulder. "I have missed you, brother."

Thor smiled, hugging him back. "I have missed you too. Now..."

Loki frowned. "Now?"

"Now I teach you how to fight and build muscle."

"But...why?"

"I won't have you unable to defend yourself against people like Bralden, brother," Thor boomed, sunlight streaming in through the open window. "Rise, we are going to start with swords first."

* * *

_2 months later..._

"Hi, Loki," A group of girls strolled by, giggling and waving sheepishly at the young prince.

Loki blushed furiously, but did not cover up his bare chest. His training sessions with Thor had given him a high metabolism, and the muscles he craved. Granted, he wasn't at large as Thor, but he wasn't as scrawny as before. Now, he finally looked the part of a teenage boy instead of a malnourished child.

The girls had admired Loki's developing six-pack and his biceps. Thor worked him, allowing no breaks until Loki gave one hundred and ten percent of effort.

Loki, now capable of wielding a sword and archery, had started his lessons with Thor on knives. Loki still had some catching up to do. And, since he refused to be in a class with other people, he had Thor privately train him afterwords and whenever they had time.

Thor bounded over to his brother from the backdoor of the kitchen, laughing at the cries of anger from the cooks as Thor stole several plates of desserts. Thor handed two plates to Loki and said, "You deserve it, brother. Think of it as a reward for commitment to something other than books."

Loki rolled his eyes and grinned, taking a large bite from a piece of chocolate cake. He almost groaned at the feeling of the fudge goodness meeting his tongue.

"I must thank you as well, Thor," Loki said, licking his fingers and sitting beside Thor on the grass, setting his plate beside him. "Without your forgiveness-"

"Do not mention it," Thor chuckled. "But what would you be without me, Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes again, playfully shoving Thor in the shoulder, although he didn't so much as budge. "I'd still be as fragile as glass."

"I'm glad you admitted it."

"Alright, enough of this emotional talk," Loki said, jumping up. "Race you to the pond!"

Loki was already off, Thor trailing after him.

"No fair!" Thor complained, voice a little shaky from laughter. "You had a head start!"


	5. Fear

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything. Everything belongs to Marvel, Stan Lee, etc. **

**_Fear  
By Drake_**

_[Drake talking:]_  
_This is why I do this shit._  
_I think they call this, uhm, venting._

_[Verse 1:]_  
_Look_  
_Uhh._

_This is me._  
_Still the same._  
_They want the hits._  
_I play the game._  
_No auto tune, but you can feel the pain._  
_It all comes spilling out like I hit a vein._  
_What up lil Braw._  
_What up slum Ville._  
_I hope you know that yall the reason I have fun still._  
_The fans thinking that we all signed for one mill._  
_Equal opportunities rapping, that shit is unreal._  
_That ain't how it works._  
_That ain't that how it goes._  
_And I be getting high to balance out the lows._  
_And I could use a writer to balance out my flows._  
_But I never share my thoughts,_  
_This is all a nigga knows._  
_And every time I try, it opens up my eyes._  
_These verses are a chance to remembered and reprised._  
_And I would be performing just as long as I'm alive._  
_So every word I utter will be mine._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't believe the lies._  
_Look me in my eyes._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_I remember you._  
_This feeling isn't new._  
_So please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_Oh oh oh oh oh uhh._

_[Verse 2:]_  
_I never cried when Pac died._  
_But I probably will when Hov does._  
_And if my tears hold value, then I would drop one for every single thing he showed us._  
_And I'll be standing in a puddle._  
_I stay away from niggas that could land me in some trouble._  
_And ima keep it honest._  
_I'm so tired of being subtle._  
_Its just me, Forty, O, and Neek standing in a huddle._  
_Staring at the members of my team._  
_Who get questioned about they profit from this 40 million dollar scheme._  
_Just know that I'm in debt for you defending all our dreams._  
_I hope you tell your family this shit ain't what it seems._  
_But yall the reason for a lot of my devotion._  
_You know I spend money because spending time is hopeless._  
_And know I pop bottles cause I bottle my emotions._  
_At least I put it all in the open._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't believe the lies._  
_Look me in my eyes._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_I remember you._  
_This feeling isn't new._  
_So please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_oh oh oh oh oh uhh._

_[Verse 3:]_  
_Look._  
_Fuck all yall._  
_We ignore feelings here._  
_Premature millionaires._  
_Welcome to my realest year._  
_Yeah._  
_I swear we making a killing here._  
_I should be on top of the world here just chilling here._  
_Uh._  
_But its funny having fans._  
_Who find you before anybody ever has the chance, and build you up so you could be the biggest in the game._  
_And realize when your there, sometimes the shit don't feel the same._  
_Yeah._  
_And plus things are just surreal at home_  
_People think I've changed just because my appeal has grown_  
_And now security follow me everywhere so I never actually am alone, I just always feel alone._  
_I think I'm scared of what the future holds._  
_I was wishing for some things and now am used to those._  
_Every girl I meet thinks I'm fucking groupie hoes._  
_The honesty of my music has left me too exposed._  
_All my old friends think I got a new crowd._  
_And people seem to notice every time I do smile._  
_I guess that mean they come few and far between._  
_Even though am living out what you would call the dream._  
_Yeah._  
_And my uncle ain't even messaging me._  
_And him missing in my life is kind of messing with me._  
_I hope this isn't one of those forever things._  
_Its funny how money can change everything._

_[Chorus:]_  
_Don't believe the lies._  
_Look me in my eyes._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_I remember you._  
_This feeling isn't new._  
_So please don't be scared of me._  
_Please don't be scared of me._  
_oh oh oh oh oh uhh._

* * *

**Fear**

"Do you really need a ball that badly, Thor?"

Loki trailed after his brother, toddling after his older brother in annoyance. Thor had decided that they couldn't play correct game without their normal ball, and he'd been determined to go get it. The top of the castle, where the towers stood, was where their toys had been last. The castle was being restored from a terrible fire that destroyed two floors from the tops of the towers. The tenth floor, however, was also deemed off-limits, although nothing had happened to it.

Frigga had specifically told her children to stay away from the towers all together, just so they wouldn't be tempted like she knew they would be. She even made sure to have them watched like hawks, always in Heimdall's line of sight no matter what.

Frigga, obviously, hadn't counted on Thor running off and declaring things in his usual I'm-a-prince-so-you-have-to-do-what-I-say attitude that he usually gave everyone who wasn't Loki, his friends, or his parents. His parents, only because he knew Frigga would slap him back a few centuries if he ever raised his voice at her. And, of course, there are times where Thor is absolutely uncontrollable, storms raging, and no one knows why.

Ever since he was born, his emotions would be off the charts, the healer's always wondering why he healed faster than the other children or why he survived on a two hours restless sleep every night. Frigga and Odin worried, for Loki, who had nightmares that kept him up in their room or roaming the halls, got more sleep than Thor did. Yet Loki was always exhausted, while Thor bounced off the walls, chattering on and on about something non important even when no one was listening to him.

Thor's...hyperness was something to be looked into by the healer's, if he had another...accident.

The first one involved Thor, a teacher who thought it would be smart to make fun of Thor's low IQ, and a raging fire that burned down the two tops floors of the towers.

Yes, Thor was the one who caused that fire.  
How?  
Well, we'll get there eventually.

"Of course we do, brother!" Thor boomed, loud for a five-year old (In Earth standards), taking long, powerful strides down the tenth floor hallway. "Besides, it's not often I get you to play with me outside! It must be perfect!"

Loki felt a small twinge of guilt at Thor's confession; Loki spent most of his days following his mother around and reading in the library, which explained why he was so smart for a two-year old (In Earth standards, again, sorry). Thor always begged Loki to come outside with him, even if only for five minutes to just sit. Thor had, obediently, spent time with Loki indoors for as long as his hyper active body could allow him. Then, he had to be on the move again.

In the afternoon and evening, when the sun wasn't at its highest point in the sky and blazing down on Asgard, Loki then spent time with Thor, although still in the shadows. Perhaps that's why he was so pale, is what Sif and the future Warriors Three always thought when they caught a glimpse of Thor's younger, mysterious brother. And they know wanted to know why Loki tried to distance himself from Thor.

_I suppose I should be grateful_, Loki admitted internally. _I mean, it's not like any other children are lining up to spend time with me; and Thor always makes an effort to be around me as much as possible while still hanging around his friends._

"Of course, brother," Loki gave it, Thor's smile infectious. "But do stay away from the windows and balconies. They've been torn down by the builders, mind you."

Thor waved his brother off, grunting in confirmation that Loki had been heard, then bounded off once he caught sight of the bright blue ball, like Thor's eyes.

Unfortunately, the ball happened to be on the ledge of a broken stone balcony.

And Thor stepped too close to the edge.  
Thor was too busy to notice the uneasy stone crumble beneath his feet, grinning to himself as he dusted the dust off his favorite ball.

"THOR!" Loki screamed, lunging for his brother.

"Loki?" Thor frowned. "What is-"

And then he was falling.

Loki didn't know what was more sickening; his brother's horrified face as he hurtled towards the ground, his scream, or the sound of Thor's body hitting the pavement, spine shattering, skull crunching.

* * *

Thor stared at his brother, confused, only then noticing the way his foot tilted backwards.

His arms flailed uselessly, grabbing onto nothing but the air as he tumbled off the stone edge. The wind rushed around him, and he heard the screams of several townsfolk as they caught sight of the eldest prince fall out of a ten story window.

But no one could have been as scared as Thor himself, too shocked to scream in horror as he realized that he'd be killed when his body touched down on the hard pavement. He could almost hear his body shattering to pieces. Thor felt a spark inside of him, increasing as did his panic, and he felt the air around him shift slightly, slowing his fall for all of two seconds before he was falling again, faster than before.

Thor didn't have time to scream in pain as his body hit the ground, seeing nothing but darkness, lips parted slightly as if he was trying to forms words before his death.

_I'm dead,_ Thor whimpered._ I'm dead. Oh, I should have listened to Loki! What will mother...is that Heimdall?_

Thor's eyes were narrowed slightly as he opened them, only to found himself in his mother's arms, Odin kneeling beside her holding a sobbing Loki, and a forlorn looking Heimdall murmuring his apologies for his blindness to the king and queen, although it fell on deaf ears. Thor groaned, causing everyone's head to snap up. Thor had just noticed the Asgardian citizens standing around them, unsure of how they were supposed to handle Thor's survival of the fall.

Sif didn't know if she should be angry or relieved that, although Thor just died for a few seconds, he was back now and okay. Well, okay as one can get when you live after falling out of a window and shattering every bone in his body.

Thor pushed his mother's arms away, staggering to his feet before collapsing again. He felt something his back shift, his spine, back into place, and he groaned in what appeared to be pleasure as he began to feel the numbness fade from his legs.\

"Thor," Odin breathed, pulling away a hysterical Frigga and commanding Heimdall to help her to her feet. "You're...alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Thor grumbled, shaking his legs out, enjoying the feeling of not being paralyzed.

Loki whimpered, gripping Odin's hands tighter, green eyes brimmed with tears as he stared up at Thor in shock.

"It was kind of fun," Thor admitted. "It could have been enjoyable, had I not hit the ground the way I did. Of course, there's always next time-"

"Next time?!" Odin yelled, causing everyone around him to flinch. "Do you think this is funny, Thor? I thought you dead! I saw your body crumpled on the sidewalk and now you're just going to walk it off as if it never happened?"

Thor looked down at his body, then back towards his father in confusion, his head starting pound furiously.

"Father," Thor moaned, clutching his head in agony. "I think...I might..."

Thor was caught before he hit the ground again.

* * *

"He shouldn't be alive," The Healers whispered to each other in shock as they checked over a sleeping Thor.

They had to put him down; he wouldn't stop struggling. It had taken a very heavy dosage of drugs to put him to sleep. But he shouldn't be alive. Children in Asgard were very durable, more so than children on Midgard. Yet, since their bodies have yet to physically produce their own magic internally, certain things were very harmful to them.

So you could say that falling a few thousand feet and becoming best friends with the now blood stained pavement wasn't an ideal way for a young child to live in Asgard.

Thor lay, motionless, on the bed, eyes closed, the healer's peering down at him in horror and amazement as they watched his skeleton heal itself.

"Impossible-" Karina hissed, clenching her fists as she watched Thor's cracked skull reform itself, heal Thor's brain at the same time, and create a new protective layer to protective itself. Thor's spine, earlier shattered to pieces, twisted back into place, bone's stretching and creating new disks for the replaced parts. Thor's neck cracked back into place.

Thor's scars and bruises slowly faded, his body now looking brand new, unharmed.

"He should not have such an ability!" Karina hissed to the fellow healers as they held council in the corner of the room, unaware that Thor was now awake and listening to them, keeping his breathing and heart rate steady. "Even the fully grown adults here can not repair themselves at such a rate!"

Cora frowned, looking down at the notes she drew to describe the light she'd seen inside of Thor. She decided to keep it to herself, switching to a less suggestive topic, one that was closely related to question slash statement Karina hissed.  
"Maybe he was just lucky," Cora said timidly. "Maybe his royal blood is stronger than the other children."

"Have you not learned Asgard's history, child," Karina hissed, purposely bringing Cora down. "Many queens have lost their child to stunts like these, their bodies destroyed beyond partial repair. Thor has the same blood as anyone else. I demand to know why he has healed so quickly, especially after he just fell."

"Karina!" Adrian snapped, stepping in front of Cora protectively. "We shalt ask questions we might not want the answer to. We must tell the king and queen!"

"We must not tell them anything until we have discovered for ourselves what is going on!" Varian snarled, siding with Karina. "He could be possessed by the dark magic of Frost Giants or the Dark Elves! We cannot allow someone as dangerous as him to leave this room until we remove him from the problem!"

"We can't take something that is inside of him!" Cora blurted, shoving her notepad in her dress pocket roughly, freezing. "I...I mean..."

"What did you see, Cora?" Adrian said gently. "You must tell us."

Cora bit her lip, eyes sliding towards Thor. She almost lost her composure as she saw his one opened eye slide towards her, then quickly shut. He was listening. Now she'd have to word herself more carefully, now, since he'd be sure to replay today's events to his mother and father later, if they deemed him worthy of leaving the Healers.

"What I meant," Cora began slowly, cautiously. "Is that maybe Thor is just stronger than other's. We have had the occasional child in our histories, royal or not, that have been told to survival Frost Giant attacks, breaking their necks..."

Yes, Cora thought smugly towards Karina. I did read about my heritage, thank you very much!

"He should be dead," Karina growled, crossing her arms.

"You're just upset that Thor didn't require your services, which lessened your chance of getting back into the King's good graces," Cora retorted starkly, crossing her arms as well. "Thor does not know of what happened, or how he is still alive. As long as we don't tell him, or anyone, we should be alright. After all, I doubt the queen is going to allow Thor out of he sight for the next few decades, even after he's matured."

"Are you sure?" Varian sighed, eyes softening. "I just think...I think that Thor knows a little about what's happening to him. How else could he have slowed himself down in the air?"

"What?" Adrian and Karina spun towards her.  
Varian recoiled, but continued to speak.  
"When he was falling, I heard someone call for the Healer's. I was on break, but I quickly ran towards the tower where I saw Thor fall. About five hundred feet before he hit the ground, the air around me shifted upwards, as if trying to hold him in the sky. But then it changed again, and Thor fell faster than before. I thought everyone saw it."

"His powers?" Cora suggested weakly, not believing anything she just said.

Adrian snorted, walking closer to the sleeping prince.  
"I doubt that, Cora. Only the worthy gods are blessed with a gift from inside of them, and they only discover it when they're in their teen years."

"You do not think Thor as worthy?" Cora questioned.  
"No," He replied. "And you do?"

Cora shrugged.  
"He isn't stupid, no matter what the royal tutor had grumbled about him."

"Lavante quit his job after Thor's refusal to cooperate," Carian interjected.

"You've heard wrong," Karina huffed. "Lavante was fired, spared from death merely because Odin was in a pleasant mood that day. Although I guess it would be worth getting fired instead of teaching an incompetent child lessons that he won't understand anyways."  
"Karina! Cora gasped. "How could you be so cruel? He is but a child!"

"A child with the intelligence of the stones we use to make our houses," Varian muttered under her breath, gliding past the group towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the King and Queen, of course," Varian grinned, slipping out the door before anyone could stop her. "Cora, darling, you've earned the right to tell them the _fantastic_ news!"

* * *

Cora resisted the urge to cower under the cold, hard gaze of Kind Odin. Queen Frigga wasn't any better, and the crying Loki she held her arms wasn't making Cora feel any less guilty.

Cora was but a child, as Karina called her. She had the body of a ten-year old, and had offered her help to the Healer's early to follow her dreams of getting a close up look at the action, secretly hoping that one day she could be the one saving lives. Cora was quite pretty, and was treated kindly by the other children although she was a little awkward.  
Cora remembered playing with Thor a few months back, and she'd also remembered watching the banter that flowed easily between Loki and Thor. She never thought she could see a bond so unbreakable, so intense, until she'd seen the two princes.

Loki was the brains, anyone could see that. With the body of a toddler, Loki's mind had aged well past Thor's, and almost to that of a teenager. He understood, he watched, he spoke, he did. He was the brains of all operations.  
Thor, however, was stronger than the average child, and today's events made it even clearer. Thor was the brawn, the brute force. Thor was also a very friendly, loving to hug those around him, especially Loki.

Loki acted as if Thor's public displays of affection disgusted him, but Cora could see the small smile on his face every time Thor grinned or threw a joke in his direction.

Now, looking at Loki's face, Cora's face crumpled.  
Loki, so smart, and yet still so new to this cruel, cruel world. He didn't know anything outside of his brother. Loki stayed inside most of the time during the hot and dry season. But when the temperature went down, you would often see Thor carrying Loki on his back, off to their secret spot in the massive gardens, or wherever they went when no one was watching.

Their secrets were large, plentiful, and forever unknown to those on the outside of the little world they created.

"Cora?" Odin's agitated voice snapped Cora out of her musing. "Do you plan on speaking today, or would you like a job where you can just stand and stare at people?"

"Odin," Frigga scolded softly, not having the energy to correct his rude behavior.

"Where is Thor?" Odin ignored her, eyes narrowing in Cora's direction dangerously. "Take me to my son."

"Thor is..." Cora lost the confidence she'd managed to muster up earlier. Cora had no idea how she was supposed to tell the king, her king, that Thor was perfectly fine, or that all his son needed was a little rest a healthy meal, then he'd be back to normal.

"No," Odin whispered, voice cracking. "Thor is not...He is not dead!"

Odin rose to his feet, and Cora flinched as he looked down on her.

"He's not dead!" She squeaked. "He's just asleep. He only needs a little re-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she was shoved aside.

* * *

"Is Thor going to be okay, Mother?"

Frigga looked at her youngest son and smiled slightly.  
"Of course he will be, darling," Frigga murmured to him, running her fingers through his dark locks. "He is simply resting. Come tomorrow, the three of us will be back to having lunch in the dining hall."

Loki frowned.  
"But, mother," He replied. "We always ate lunch outside in the gardens, near that river Thor and I always swam in."

"I don't think I want you or Thor outside for a while, Loki," Frigga said."Besides, your lessons shall start again soon. You must prepare. And after that, you won't have time to go outside because you'll always be busy!"

Loki asked no more questions, instead reaching out to touch his brother's cheek. Loki twitched a little when he felt Thor's cheek lift upwards, as if he were smiling. Loki hid a smirk. You couldn't pretend to be sleep around the god of lies. It was simply not done. However, Loki said nothing, instead moving his hands down to Thor's hand and grasping it firmly, head leaning against his mother's chest.

Loki's eyes slid to his father, who has refused to shed a tear in the public eye, in case anyone were to see him rub his one good eye.

Loki remembered how he and Thor often begged Odin to tell them the story of how he lost his eye.

_"Please, Father?" Loki wailed, snuggled up at Thor's side, glancing up at Odin through his long dark lashes. "Just one story, so I may fall asleep."_

_Odin sighed, a small smile gracing his serious face, before he sat himself at the foot of his son's shared bed. _  
_"It was a great battle," Odin began lowly, peering at the excited faces of his children before continuing. "Frost Giants everywhere!"_

_Thor gasped._  
_"Frost Giants!" He yelped. "You have fought Frost Giants?"_

_"Aye!" Odin confirmed, grinning at Thor's excitement. "And 'twas a glorious battle, one filled with rage and bloodshed. I had just put down my thirtieth Frost Giant soldier, and just barely had enough time to dodge the arrow that was aimed for the head."_

_Loki leaned forward, seeing a glint of regret and pain in his father's eyes before it was gone. Loki sat back against Thor again, tuning into the story._

_"-Laufey laughed, a dreadful sound, really. He grinned, and said, "Has the great and powerful All Father finally bowed down to thee?""_

_"But you must never back down!" Thor yelled, quickly silencing himself to hear the rest of the story._

_"And I boomed, 'Thou shall never know what hit you!'" Odin's face slipped into one of reminisce. "I remember the fight very clearly. Everyone was around us, fighting, spilling each other's blood and guts onto the cold hard ground-"_

_"Odin!" The door flew open to show a very angry Frigga. "I know that you are not telling our children war stories as they prepare for bed."_  
_Odin faltered, grinning slyly at his wife._

_"Of course not, my love. I was simply telling them how I lost my eye."_

_Frigga's eyes softened, and she placed a kiss on his black eye patch, settling herself so she could lie down beside Thor and Loki._  
_"Well," She said. "Do continue! I have never heard this story before. It shall be a surprise, I suppose."_

_"King Laufey caught me off guard; you see, I did something a warrior should never do."_

_"What did you do, father? What did you do that was so terrible?"_

_"I got distracted," Odin told Loki solemnly. "And it is why I lost my eye. Laufey swung for me, and I jerked backward so it would not slash my face. But I miscalculated my wishful escape from death, and the tip of the blade met my eye."_

_"But you alright, aren't you father?" Thor asked quietly._

_"Of course, young one," Odin replied softly. "I shall always be alright."_

_"And how did you repay him? Thor asked. "Take out his eye?"_

_"No," Odin shook his head. "I took something worth far more than eye."_

_"What was it, Father?" Loki was now interested. "What did you take from him that was so important?"_

_"Time for bed," Frigga announced, pulling herself to her feet along with Odin, kissing each of her children on their foreheads. "Good night, my loves. I shall see you in the morning!"_

_"Love you too, mother!"_

_As Odin went to close the door behind him, he heard Loki call out for him, Thor already asleep._

_"Father?"_  
_Odin looked up at his youngest. "Yes, Loki?"_

_"I hope your eye gets better."_

_Odin smiled._  
_"I do as well. Good night, Loki. Sleep well. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Father."_

_And before Loki fell asleep that night, he questioned the saddened look on his Father's face that he often saw when he was around._

* * *

Frigga insisted that Odin and Loki leave the Healer's room for two reasons.

One, Frigga wanted to squeeze the truth out of a flustered Cora in private, since such squeezing might call for strangling and threats from the queen. Two, Frigga wanted time alone with her eldest son, to question how he managed to survive.

Her throat was terribly sore from all the screaming and crying she did; her heart cracked in two once she saw Thor's body sprawled out on the floor, blood dripping from his head onto the pavement. Loki had run to come get her and Odin, appearing panicked and sobbing so much that he had only managed to say a few words.

_Loki stumbled into the Throne Room, crying hysterically._

_"Mother," He sobbed. "Father."_

_"Loki?"_

_Odin and Frigga were at his side in seconds, bringing their fallen son to his feet._

_"What has happened, Loki?" Odin demanded. "You must tell me!"_

_"Thor," Loki gasped, sobbing even harder. "Thor...so...much...blood! Thor...pavement...broken..."_

Frigga grasped Thor's hand, gently stroking his soft cheek with the other.

"Oh, Thor," Frigga whispered, pressing her lips into his forehead. "How did you heal so fast?"

Thor was completely still, probably still heavily sleeping due to the drugs the Healer's gave him, effectively making him immobile for a few hours.

"My queen..." Cora slowly entered the room. "King Odin wishes to-"

Cora didn't have time to scream before Frigga's hand jerked the small girl forward, bringing her up off the ground to meet Frigga's eyes.

"I want to know what you saw." Frigga growled.

Cora whimpered in fear.  
"I...I'm not allowed to say, my Queen. I shouldn't speak of-"

"You will tell me!"

Cora gulped, but told the Queen what she wanted to know.  
"When we were about to heal him...we saw..."

"Spit. It. Out." Frigga's eyes were ice-cold, almost cold enough to freeze Cora where she stood.

Cora continued, struggling to maintain eye contact with the Queen without bursting into tears.  
"His body and mind were healing itself. His skull, spine, and neck were the parts of his body the most damaged. We were sure he was never going to make it...but then we watched his spine twist back into place, new, fresh bones replacing the old, broken ones. His skull stitched back together, his bruises fading in minutes. We didn't know if we could risk giving you that kind of hope because-"

"Because of what?"

"In case he never wakes up, my Queen. He hasn't been responding. We did not give him that much sleeping medicine, I assure you. Just enough to make him tired. But he should be moving now. Twitching, at the least. We've tried to get access to his mind, only slightly, of course, as to not disturb his mental development. But we're being blocked, your highness."

"Thor...is in a coma?"

"It would seem so. We'd like to do some more test, continue trying to wake him up..."

"I apologize for scaring you, Cora," Frigga apologized, frowning to herself. "I should not have displayed such inappropriate behavior, especially not to the person who has helped care for my son."

Cora blushed, nodding furiously. "Its quite alright, my Queen. I shouldn't have kept anything from you."

Frigga smiled to the small girl, patting her hand reassuringly.  
"Do keep me updated, would you, Cora? I'd like to visit Thor daily. And, of course, Loki and Odin shall come as well."

Frigga stood, smiled again to Cora, and strode towards the door. Frigga closed it behind her, but paused once she heard voices coming from the Healer's room. Peeking back inside, quietly, she saw Thor's eyes open, his body sitting up, and Cora's back to him, asking him questions about how he felt. Thor leaped off the bed, as agile as ever, and practically pranced to her side.

Thor was placed back on the bed, and Cora began to conjure her magic. Frigga could see Thor's newly healed bones from the projection, and she froze. Something flowed inside of Thor, something woven into his very soul, every fiber into his body.

"Why can't I leave yet?" Thor complained, wiggling. "I am fine! You see for yourself!"

"We must do some more tests, Prince Thor," Cora told him gently. "Then, come tomorrow, I shall tell the queen you are awake and you can speak to her if you'd like."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Thor asked.

"Of course not," Cora smiled, completely oblivious to the door closing behind her. "And would being different be such a terrible thing?"

* * *

About a week later, Thor was released back to the castle. And, boy, was he happy!

Finally, Thor was able to roam around, causing mischief with Loki.

Ha, no he wasn't; Thor was kept on lock down, only allowed to travel the distance of his room and to dining hall. Thor had at least four guards with him at all. Loki and Thor were always supervised, and on the days the boys didn't put up a fight, they were often kept as far away as possible.

The royal family now sat in their private dining hall, the one used for just them, eating in silence. Thor refused to accept his parent's attempt at conversation, muttering something about it not being safe to speak because he might shatter into pieces like he kind of not did when he hit the pavement. Then Thor would be scolded, and the silence would continue for a while.

Loki nudged Thor under the table with his foot, hiding his smile as he swirled his potatoes around. Thor bit his lip, cursing Loki's perceptiveness; no one else was supposed to know that Thor was ticklish on the bottom of his feet. Loki nudged Thor again, pressing his lips tightly together, afraid to open his mouth to so much as breath in fear that he'd explode in a laughing fit.

Thor clenched his jaw, almost grunting in protest.  
If Frigga heard him make a noise, she'd assume he was feeling pain and ship him back off to the Healer's room. Odin had insisted that Thor was okay- he obviously wasn't going to die anytime soon. If falling from the roof and breaking his spine, neck, and skull didn't kill Thor, he obviously wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Especially not with Frigga's forced, obsessive coddling that she put upon the eldest prince.

"Eat your dinner, Loki," Frigga said gently, eyeing Thor's full plate. "Thor, why aren't you eating? You know you need-"

"I don't need anything!" Thor snapped, cutting her off, shocking everyone at the table. "I'm not dead. Stop treating me as if I'm made of glass. I'm just more durable than the other children."

"You fell from the roof!"

"And he lived," Loki muttered, avoiding everyone's eyes as he continued to poke at his plate. He noticed how fast his mother's tone changed; she was soft with him, but snappish and had a forceful friendliness when speaking to Thor. "I think he's fine. He's probably full from the amount of lunch you shoved down his throat earlier-"

"I did no such thing!" Frigga cried. "He needs to eat if he wants to get bet-"

"The boy is fine, Frigga," Odin sighed, losing patience. "He's been fine for the past week. Leave him be."

"Were you not worried at all when you found him dead?"

"But he is not dead, Frigga! Our son is very much alive!"

"That could be Loki next," Frigga went on, ignoring him. "Oh, could you imagine Loki falling to such a doom? He's so much smaller than Thor, and luck doesn't run in the family, mind you. Thor was simply lucky that day. But if Loki fell, would you be concerned? Of course not! But I am the only one who cares about such things-"

"I'm not stupid enough to stand on a gate-less balcony, Mother," Loki complained. "That's Thor's job-"

Frigga was still talking.  
"Loki is simply more fragile, and we cannot have Thor and his foolish mistakes-"

Thor snapped.  
The same feeling he felt the day he fell was back, stronger than ever. He felt the power flow inside of him, the air shifting around him. With one simple little thought, the table and the chairs his family sat on were thrown back into the ball, their bodies going with them.

As Thor backed out of the room, horrified at what he'd just done, he saw an expression on his mother's face that broke his heart.

Fear.


	6. All Of Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the additional characters that may or may not appear in the chapters. Everything belongs to Marvel, sadly.**

**_All Of Me  
By John Legend_**

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, all of you!

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

* * *

**All Of Me**

Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Thor Odinson has a little brother, Loki, who was just experiencing another birthday. It had been a century since his last one, but it felt like yesterday for both of the princes. They both came a long way, through all the fights, all the glory, all the pain, all the happiness. It felt like it was only yesterday when Thor and Loki were sneaking into the kitchen to steal cakes from the top shelf, Loki standing on Thor's broad shoulders.

Thor smiles at the memory, silently wishing he could go back to those days. Now, Loki was more distant. He didn't like spending all his time with Thor, and often hid, because he knew Thor was a terrible seeker. Thor would never admit how much it hurt, to know that his little brother didn't want to be around him anymore.

_Is he embarrassed_? Thor thought. Have I done something wrong?

Thor obeyed Loki's silent wishes and stayed away, although he did send longing gazes to the seat beside his younger brother that Loki began to fill with someone else. And Thor could no believe who that someone else was.

Sigyn.

Thor was giddy with excitement. His brother had many female followers, but he hadn't acted upon any of them, causing the girls to see him as a challenge, determined to get him. Thor had his fair share of girlfriends, who only lasted a few months, a year at the most, before the relationship ended. Loki was the one to escort Thor's old flames out of his bedroom when they over stayed their welcome, and it was something the young prince enjoyed; the looks on the girl's faces as they were tossed out by their collars, just barely having enough time to get dressed, was priceless.

Loki had unintentionally replaced Thor's seat with Sigyn, the female of interest currently. She was truly intriguing. Her blue eyes always seemed to follow him where ever he went, and he could only imagine how it would feel to run his fingers through her silky black hair. Loki was under her spell.

Thor watched his Loki and Sigyn converse, his smirk growing bigger with each passing second until it was so big that it almost split his face in half. Thor thought, that to be a better big brother, what else could he do except bring the two together? Besides, Thor wouldn't mind having her as an in law.

* * *

"You've replaced me," Thor says to Loki during their daily lessons in the library, poking his pencil at his paper.

Thor noted the way Loki unconsciously tensed and hunched over a notebook, covering it with his arm. Loki shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother," Loki replied.

Thor, knowing his brother would never fall for that bait, decided that he needed a different approach. Thor pretended to drop the subject with a shrug of his shoulders, fighting back a grin at the way Loki immediately relaxed. Loki went back to his notebook, taking care to block views from all angles, because Thor was incredibly nosy.

Thor slowly flipped through the book, biting his lip in what he hoped was a hesitant gesture. Loki sighed and looked up.

"Speak."

"About what, Loki?" Thor asked innocently, still keeping his eyes down.

"You want to tell me something, I can tell. You always make that face," Loki grumbled, closing his book and placing his pencil down. "So, speak."

Thor perked up. "I've been thinking about...this girl..."

Loki arched an eyebrow, now interested.  
"Do you plan to keep this one, brother?"

"I wish," Thor muttered. "She's out of my league."

"Thor, girls everywhere fall over themselves just to catch a glimpse of you. Please tell me the truth for why you won't court your mystery girl," Loki sighed impatiently.

"Its Sigyn," Thor told him, internally cheering at the way Loki's eyes darkened and his fists clenched. "She doesn't pay attention to me, but she's caught my eye more than once lately."

"How nice," Loki commented dryly, gritting his teeth in pent-up anger.

Loki instantly wanted to punch his older brother in the face, consequences me damned. How Thor always managed to take something from Loki without ever realizing it, he would never know. But he did know that this was crossing the line. It had taken Loki weeks to gather up the courage to talk to her, and then, when he had, he invited her to sit next to him at the feasts. It was going well so far, conversation and playful banter flowing easily between them.

Now all of that was gone.  
Loki knew that, once Thor told Sigyn he liked her, Sigyn would be in Thor's arm, and then in his bed.

"What's wrong, brother?" Thor asked. "You seem angry."

Loki shook his head, forcing a smile. "It is nothing, Thor. I'm just a bit tired, is all."

"You can go to your chambers if you wish. I will cover for you."

"Thank you," Loki managed to say without exploding as he rose gracefully from his chair and strode out of the room, already plotting ways to make Thor pay.

* * *

As soon as Loki was gone, Thor raced out the library, almost knocking over a few guards in an attempt to get to the girl's lessons, which were mostly held in the other library. The girls and boys were separated as they got older, seeing how it would be difficult for a girl to learn magic at the same time when a boy would be learning how to be a warrior. Thus, the classes like that were held separate from each other.

Thor's hair was blowing wildly around him as he raced across the lawn, passing the palace gates, nearly tripping and tumbling head first down a hill.

When Thor finally reached the girl's school building, he was out of breath. He straightened his posture, brushed his hair back, and put on his trademark grin that usually won everyone over. Thor walked inside.

"Prince Thor!" Anora, the instructor, shrieked, hurrying to bow. "I did not know you would be making an appearance!"

Obviously, Thor thought, resisting a very tempting eye roll.

"I wish to speak with Sigyn," Thor stated. "Now."

* * *

Sigyn wasn't popular.

That's not saying she didn't have friends or go out and have fun, but she just wasn't known to everyone. Now, she surely would be. Her friends had questioned her sudden appearances beside Prince Loki, and had accepted the false stories she told them of her crush. Of course, suddenly being important to the prince hadn't made her a lot of friends with Pollack, the queen bee.

Let's just say that envy green did not look good on everyone.

Sigyn didn't think her lift could change anymore than it already had, until the Mighty Thor walked into her classroom.

"Thor!" Pollack cried, along with several others, hurrying to her feet and bowing.

Sigyn was the last to rise, stunned.  
The princes don't usually come to this side of town without escorts, for it was below them. Well, that's what everyone thought. Now, staring at the broad, golden-haired boy in front of them, they didn't know what to think anymore.

Thor's eyes scanned the crowd, and when his eyes locked with Sigyn, he smiled wickedly. Sigyn gulped. A few girls in the class swooned. How Thor managed to smile and make it look feral, boyish, and hungry at the same time, they'd never know.

"I have come for Sigyn," Thor announced, holding his hand out to the girl. "I wish to have a word with her."

_Me?_ Sigyn thought incredulously. _Thor Odinson wants to speak with _**_me_**_, a _**_commoner_**_?_

Sigyn began to panic. Had she done something wrong, something to attract unwanted attention of the royal family? Or, maybe, he had come to warn her away from Loki, for royalty cannot just court anyone. She was a fool to think she had a chance with Loki. And if the king had sent Thor after her, it was only because she wouldn't be able to fight against his strength, or his status. She was at his beck and call.

"Why her?" Pollack sneered, looking down on the younger girl. "She isn't anything special."

Thor smiled. "Neither are you, Lady Pollack. Now, Sigyn, if you would be so kind?"

Thor held his hand out again, practically squealing as Sigyn stepped forward slowly. Sign gingerly placed her hand in Thor's. She felt her entire body heat up, and she was flooded with embarrassment. Thor, perceptive as he was, noticed, but said nothing.

The class watched in awe as Thor wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her out of the room, talking as they went.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Sigyn demanded once they were a safe distance away from the school building.

Thor chuckled. With this spunk and attitude, Thor knew there was a reason Loki fell for the girl. Thor dragged Sigyn into the stables by the training field and pinned her against the wall. Sigyn cried out in shock, unable to fully believe that she was pinned against the wall by Thor Odinson. _The_ Thor Odinson.

They stare at each other for a few minutes, Sigyn desperately trying to control her breathing while Thor was grinning in that wicked way that made all the girls melt into puddles at his feet. Sigyn, in one last attempt, jerked her wrists against his big strong hands.

Thor smiles, and leans in closer.  
"I need you to do something for me, Lady Sigyn."

"W-what?' Sigyn cursed herself for stumbling over her words.

Thor leaned in even closer, enjoying the way Sigyn immediately tensed up. Thor grinned.

"I understand you like Loki," Thor stated, stepping back and leaning against the other side of the stable.

Sigyn felt her face heat up and she bit her lip, clutching her dress.  
"Are you going to report me to the All-Father?" She squeaked, trembling in fear at the thought of the vicious beating she would receive from her parents if they found out she had wronged their beloved royalty of Asgard.

Thor smirked and shook his head.  
"I'm actually happy," Thor admitted, "that you and Loki have taken an interest in each other. Why don't you act on it?"

"It is against-"

"If I tell the people that I, Thor Odinson, approve of my little brother's girlfriend, would that make you change your mind?"

"I'm not his-"  
"But you want to be," Thor cut her off. "I've seen the way you look at him, Sigyn. I am not blind."

Sigyn bit her lip, turning her gaze away from Thor and blushing furiously.  
"I don't wish to speak-"

"You will," Thor countered, smirking. "I am prince of Asgard, and you must do as I say. And I order you to tell me the truth. Or...should I go get the All Father? Will you lie to him too?"

Sigyn shrieked in frustration. "For the love of Odin, Thor, why must you be so difficult! Yes, okay, yes I am in love with Loki Odinson and I like it when he asks me to sit next to him at the feasts and the conversations we have!"

Thor beamed at her, and, in his joy, he picked her up and spun her around. Sigyn, when set back on her feet, stared at him in shock.

"I thought you would be angry," She whispered.

"Angry?" Thor boomed, chuckling."I am overjoyed! My little brother! Oh, and you should not worry about Heimdall of the All Father. I will take care of them."

"And what did you want me to do?"

"Nothing really. Just keep doing what you're doing, although don't be so shy," Thor said. "Make sure Loki knows that you like him."

_Right_, Sigyn thought, giddy with excitement. _That should be an easy task, right?_

* * *

Loki was sitting on his bed, pouring over his spell books. He was terribly angry at his brother and his constant unconscious ability to take everything away from Loki.

Deep down, Loki felt bad for his actions, since he knew that Thor would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. But he was just so angry, and he could think of nothing else but revenge. Consequences be damned, he was going to take back what was his. Because if he couldn't have Sigyn, then no one could.

A light knock on the door met Loki's ears, making him instantly suspicious. He knew it wasn't Thor, since his older brother always just walked right in and throw his sweaty body onto Loki's clean sheets, and then pull his brother into a hug, ignoring Loki's disgusted cries to be let go. Secretly, Loki missed the daily intrusions, because he knew Thor meant well.

Another knock. Loki groaned, rolling off his bed and ripping the door open, reading to punch Thor in his throat only to find himself face to face with Sigyn. His Sigyn.

The angry words died on his lips, Loki's cheeks heating up until his entire face was red. He stumbled over himself at the unexpected visitor.

"Sigyn!" He said as casually as possible, thanking the Norns that his voice didn't crack. "W-what are you doing here?"

Sigyn's lips were moving, but Loki didn't hear a thing she said. His eyes had left her face long ago and was now traveling over the exposed body parts. The dress she wore was modest, a very dark shade of blue that complimented her eyes and skin tone perfectly. The dress came down low, showing most of her cleavage and leaving very little to the imagination. Loki felt himself swallow as his gaze traveled lower to the slit in the side of her dress, exposing one of her legs. Oh, those _legs_.

"Loki?"

"Huh?" Loki jerked his head up, blushing even harder.

Sigyn noticed, how could she not? She chose to ignore it. "I said, can I come in, or am I disturbing you?"

"N-no," Loki stammered, moving aside, nearly tripping over his feet. "Y-you can come i-in."

A few feet down the hallway, Thor watched Sigyn disappear into Loki's room, smirking. He pulled his hood up and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"I didn't know you had such an interest in magic, Loki," Sigyn said, smiling, as she gently touched the book, flipping through the pages. "Can you show me a spell?"

"I, um, well," Loki couldn't find an excuse to get out of it. "I...my father doesn't want me to practice magic. He said it is unfit of a prince and possible future king."

"But you're still studying it," She argued, pouting. "Please? Just one? For me?"

Staring into her big blue eyes, Loki wondered where he sudden boldness had come from. Sure, he also had his moments where he turned into a predator and she was his prey, but he did not think Sigyn capable of such a feat. It was quite..._alluring_.

Loki took a deep breath before cupping his hands and muttering a quick spell, and then opening them, pleased as Sigyn giggled at the small butterflies that fluttered around her face, diving in and out of her dark locks.

"Do another!" Sigyn pleaded. "Please?"

"I-I don't think I should," Loki whispered, not used to having anyone other than Thor show any interest in his magic abilities.

Sigyn moved onto her hands and knees, pulling Loki onto the bed with her, lips at his ear.  
"But why?" She mewled. "Just one more?"

The closeness was starting to get to him.

Thor was the prince that had lost his virginity long ago to some random school girl who had been lucky enough to be worthy of his bed. She was also deemed worthy of some other things, if they giggles and rumours were anything to go by. Thor was very nice in bed and had little trouble finding a partner, should he feel the need to.

Loki stayed in the shadows, flourishing in the darkness. Girls noticed him, yes, but why would they chose him over another teenage Asgardian boy, one who wasn't lean and loved magic? Besides, Loki didn't have the time for a girl right now. He had plenty of time before a wife must be chosen, and he wasn't trying to rush anything.

Loki struggled to control his breathing, afraid if the possible future consequences and embarrassments that would follow. Loki was not an experienced lover. And if there was something he could not give her..?

No, Loki was rather fine staying a safe distance in the shadows, way behind Thor.

Until now.

Before Loki could muster up a response, Sigyn pinned him to the bed, straddling his waist.

* * *

Thor was back to sitting across from his brother at the feasting table, surprisingly able to keep a knowing from off his face. Loki and Sigyn had entered earlier, five minutes late. Luckily, they weren't the only ones, meaning no extra attention was given to them. Loki had looked rather flushed but pleased with himself while Sigyn looked a little pleasantly shocked.

Thor may be a bit dense at times, but he was always aware of the big milestones in his brother's life.

And that's why, when Loki and Thor went to the dessert table, filling their plates with cakes and pies, Thor leans in, a big grin on his face, chuckling.

"Did you perform well, brother?"

And that's how Thor found an entire cake smashed upon his head and a fist to the face.

Eh, didn't matter anyways.

Because Thor was still laughing.


	7. Cold

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing. **

* * *

**_Cold  
By Aqualung_**

_God and his priests and his kings  
All were waiting, all will wait as they go over  
Held between heaven and hell  
As they're dancing, as they dance over and over...over  
Cold, Cold  
Crimson and bare as I stand  
Yours completely, yours as we go over  
Sing for the lion and lamb  
Their hearts are haunting  
Still hearts hold ever and ever...ever  
Cold, Cold  
God and his priests and his kings  
Turn their faces, even they feel the cold, oh...oh  
What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken  
What you are given can't be forgotten and never forsaken  
Cold, Cold_

* * *

**Cold**

In Asgard, once a boy comes of age, on his way to becoming a man, they must prove themselves worthy in front of the royal court and the citizens. This typically means that one must hunt a large animal and bring it home, or win the annual tournament, or, if you were really lucky, you fought in a war. Of course, normal people wouldn't be excited to be on the front line, fighting giants and sparring with dwarfs or elves. But then again, this place and it's people were anything but normal.

Thor's coming of age ceremony was quite a while ago, and of course the golden prince chose the tournament, and won. If there was anything that Thor was good at, it was fighting, as he loved to prove to Loki when they playfully wrestled and Loki lacked the strength to pin his older brother to the floor.

Now, it is Loki's turn to prove himself. And, no, he was not looking forward to it.

Loki groaned quietly from his seat beside Thor in the court hall, listening to Odin talk to other kings and queens of the other right realms. Thor and Loki were required to sit there, albeit silently, to represent Asgard while also making their parents look good. Neither of the boys were too happy about it, since they could each be doing something much more productive instead of just sitting here. They both wanted to cause a bit of mischief, but learned their lesson from the last time they tried to be funny.

Thor fought the urge to squirm in his seat, wishing he'd brought his hammer along so he had something to keep his hands busy so he wouldn't be tempted to make them spark with lightening. Loki wished he brought a book. Even he, the most patient of the princes, could not stand sitting still in situations like these.

With Odin and Frigga's back to them, Loki slowly raised his hand and wiggled his fingers against Thor's rib cage, smirking at Thor's restrained laughter. Loki did it again, this time making Thor release a small yelp in surprise. When Frigga looked in their direction, she saw nothing but two princes with perfect posture. She turned away, suspicious.

"Stop that," Thor hissed. "You'll get me in trouble!"

Loki rolled his eyes.  
"Why else do you think I am doing this?" He whispered back, jabbing his fingers against Thor's sides again.

Thor let out a squeal.

"Is there something you needed, Thor?" Odin asked, his one good eye turning to his eldest son. Thor's face paled and he shrunk down in his seat. Thor quickly shook his head. "Do you need to step out for a bit? You look a bit sick."

Odin's eye clearly stated that if he did not start behaving he was going to get yanked up by his golden mane and thrown around the room. Thor shook his head again.

"No, Father," Thor said. "I'm alright now. Carry on."

Thor silently cursed Loki, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Then, deciding that Loki was not worth getting in trouble over, Thor faced forward, staring blankly at the wall in mock interest.

"Thor!" Loki whispered shouted.

_That's such a nice wall,_ Thor thought.

"I know you can hear me, Thor."

_Oh, where **did** mother get those drapes?_

"Thor! I'm bored!"

_The way the sun bounced off the floor is quite lovely..._

"Thor!"

Thor jumped to his feet. "Father, I do think I need to step out. My stomach is quite unsettled-"

"Not on my floors!" Frigga cried. "Out! Loki, please take him to the Healer's room."

Loki grinned and followed Thor out, knowing fully well that Thor wished to leave to get away from him. Thor pointedly ignored his younger brother, even though Loki continued to hold a one-sided conversation.

"I wish my coming of age ceremony would not be so soon," Loki stated, not expecting Thor to answer. "What will I do? I'm not a skilled hunter like you, and I despise fighting other people for sport. And there aren't any wars-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Thor asked.

Loki bit his lip, serious now.  
"Thor, what if I fail? What if I embarrass myself in front of everyone? What shall I do?"

Thor's face softened and he reached out to put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

_So young_, Thor thought sadly, not wanting Loki to know that he had wishing his coming of age day would not be so soon, either. Loki would forever be Thor's little brother. Secretly, Thor hated that Loki would soon grow up. He would miss the days where they would run off and look for fairies, or ride Father's horse even though they were told not to several times. Who else could he create those memories with?

And no matter how much Loki told him not to, Thor couldn't help but do exactly that. Loki was just so fragile, so important to Thor. He knew he should not smother Loki, but he could not help it. Loki has been hurt several times, whether it be emotionally, physically, or mentally. He could not hate himself any more than he already did for letting his brother do things on his own. Yes, one day Loki would be old enough and he would be able to take care of himself, but still, Thor worried.

"Thor?" Loki whispered, dreading Thor's words, fearing he would say that he was not ready to become a man.

Thor smiled softly.  
"Come, I must tell you something. Let's go to our hiding spot."

"We haven't gone there in years."

"Well, I guess we can see who still knows the way."

* * *

"What did you want to tell me?"

Loki and Thor sat in the middle of the lake, sitting on stones. They'd been coming to this part of the woods ever since they were little and Loki needed a distraction from his nightmares. A lot of things had happened out here. Tears, laughter, smiles.

Thor sighed, running a hand through the crystal clear water. He looked up at Loki sadly.

"You are ready to become a man," he says. "I know you will do great things, and you have already succeeded in things that I could not ever hope to. And yet..."

"And yet?" Loki prodded, desperate to know.

Thor frowned.  
"I do wish you to see yourself as weak, or in the constant need of a babysitter. But you are my little brother. I worry. I know you can take care of yourself, that you can fight and use a sword. But one day I fear for you, brother. Asgard is the realm of envy, and wars are often. What if I do not watch you closely enough and you get hurt? Or killed? I miss the days where we were nothing but children, finding our way in the world.

"But I know I cannot stop it, your ceremony. So I will be there to support you. But still, I worry. I will always worry. You will be competing against several others, and they will not go easy on you, prince or not."

"What are you scared for? You said I could do it." Loki was confused. What was Thor's problem?

"You do know that you cannot use your magic, right?"

Loki froze.  
Thor continued to speak. "I asked Father to make an exception, but he was very firm about his answer. However, I did find out the activities that you will have to do, should you choose the tournament."

"And what is that?"

"Sword fighting, archery, survival in the wild, hunting, hand to hand combat-"

"Do you think I need to work on anything?"

"You'll practice regardless," Thor said, smiling. "I will help you, but we must do it in secret. I am not allowed to aid you."

"And if you get caught?"

Thor shrugged. "What are they going to do to me? I've already won the tournaments. The only person who could beat me is you."

"Did the Mighty Thor just admit that I am better? Oh, I should write this date down."

"Shut up, Loki."

* * *

Sigyn watched warily as Thor and Loki sparred, wishing Thor would go easy on Loki, just for a little bit. Loki was covered in bruises and out of breath, lunging for Thor, only to miss. Thor was excellent in combat, even without his hammer. Thor was known for crushing the bones of his victims with his bare hands, making them feel as if they had gotten hit with his famous hammer. Loki was known for his pranks, and his smarts.

Sigyn smiled and wondered how she managed to be with someone like him. Of course, the only person who knew was Thor, and that was because he was helping keep it on the down low. The All Father would not approve, and she would be sent away to the darkest corners of Asgard, never to be seen again. She was actually surprised, for she believed Heimdall to tell the King of her actions as soon as he saw them. But she supposed Thor talked to him, making her even more in his debt.

Owing a debt to royalty. _Ugh_.

Loki hit the floor with a thud, crying out in pain. Thor sighs and kneels next to his brother.

"My apologies, Loki," Thor said. "Would you like to stop for today?"

Loki nodded, accepting Thor's hand and pulled himself to his feet. His body slumped against Thor's, muscles screaming out in protest as he attempted, key word attempt, to walk back to his chambers.

"Must you be so rough on him, Thor?" Sigyn scolded as she raised her skirts and glided forward, stopping in front of Loki to inspect his wounds. "His ceremony is in two days. He can't go looking like this!"

"I'm getting him ready!" Thor snapped, quickly regretting it. "I'm sorry, Loki, Sigyn. You know how I worry. I do not want Father to be angry with you. As older brother, it is my job to make sure you're better than everyone else's little brother. You're Loki."

"Yes, I would think that after all these years I would know who I am," Loki grumbled sarcastically, although he allowed a small smile in Thor's direction as Thor and Sigyn helped him back into the castle. "Have you made any other obvious observations? And Father is always angry with me."

"Why else do you think I take the blame for you? I have to help you anyway I can."

"I am not a child."

"Are you sure, brother?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes and used her free hand to slap Thor upside the head. "Do shut up, Prince Thor. Your brotherly banter is starting to annoy me."

It was silent for all of five seconds before Loki spoke.

"I think she's jealous," He said.

Thor nodded in agreement.  
"Completely."

* * *

Loki's eyes swept across the vast crowd, internally suppressing the urge to impale himself with the sword at his side just so he didn't have to stand before the people of Asgard and most likely fail. His magic was being constricted, bracelets locked around his wrists as a request from the public; it didn't matter that the people here breed boys that looked like they were drinking crushed steroids since birth, because it was only unfair if Loki had his magic, his only line of defense. Yes, definitely preparing himself for failure.

Loki almost grinned when he saw Thor enter the arena, wishing Thor could see him before the they were set to start.

Thor waved briefly, taking a seat in the front row, as close to Loki as he could without looking suspicious. The light caught something around Thor's neck, and Loki beamed. Thor was wearing the good luck charm Loki made for him on his coming of age ceremony.

A loud boom rang in Loki's ears, and everyone soon became silent. Loki turned his attention towards his father, Odin, listening as he announced what this generation was going to be doing.

"Welcome, citizens of Asgard," Odin boomed. "Today is a very special ceremony, a day where our future warriors may prove themselves to you and bring honor to our realm! Sword fighting, archery, survival in the wild, hunting, hand to hand combat are one of the few things the future men will be performing in our current arena.

"The boys will be transported, via the BiFrost, to the darkest corners of the Universe. They will have five minutes to say their good byes and gather the supplies on the nearby tables."

All hell broke loose. This was the first test, to see who was the fastest. Loki knew he wouldn't survive by hunting unknown animals, and the only animals he's had experience in fighting were the animals in Asgard's forest and Thor. Before Loki realized what was happening, he shot forward, already breezing by ten of the larger teens, almost laughing in their faces at their shocked expressions.

Thor had advised him to only take what he knew he'd need and never carry more than necessary. Loki snatched two bags of supplies from two boys hands and grabbed a bow and arrow before darting off in Thor's direction, which was also near the exit and towards the BiFrost.

Thor patted him on the shoulder and called, "Good luck, brother! Make me proud!" to Loki's retreating form.

* * *

Well, if there was one thing that Loki realized right away about this unknown realm, it was that its temperatures were bipolar. For about three hours it was freezing, although that didn't bother Loki. The intense heat, however, was something else. Loki did not know that the sun was capable of beaming down hard enough on someone to burn their skin. Loki learned to stay in the shadows after that. And when it wasn't just cold or hot, it was raining or snowing. Hot rain was the worst kind, almost as bad as being on the receiving end of the sun itself, but the snow helped cool things down, and was good for water and ice.

Loki was the first person to reach the BiFrost, meaning he was also the only person to get a head start on the realm and was able to find a cool cave and found two normal looking bears, using them to lay on the cave ground so he would not be burned when the rocks heated up from the heat. Loki stared out into the distance, perceptive eyes seeing as far as the entrance point, the figures of men already trying to kill each other for reasons unknown to Loki.

Another thing Loki had learned from seeing previous coming of age ceremonies was that, in here, where your honor and dignity were on a thin line, no one was your friend. It was just me, myself, and I. You were not to be helped, and forming an alliance wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Loki searched his brain for information he had read about other realms being used for Asgard's arenas, as long as they got to have some fun as well.

Loki remembered that, for Thor's turn, he had been hysterical with worry, unable to keep food down at the thought of one of the neighborhood barbarians getting their hands on his stubborn, dense older brother. Thor may be a handful, be he was Loki's handful, and Loki had every intention of keeping it that way. Loki shivered and nestled down for a quick nap.

Three hours later, he awoke to a scream of agony. He jerked upright, pulling his boots on and stumbling to the cave opening. Peeking his head out a little, he looked around, seeing nothing. There was nothing but silence. Loki may have loved the silence, but that was on Asgard, where he hadn't had the need to worry over invasions as long as he was inside the castle gates. The castle was his safe haven, even though Thor and Frigga were the only ones who he actually felt something for.

Loki took his time packing up camp, hiding his things behind large rocks in the very back of the cave where he luckily did not find any hungry beasts waiting for him. Loki only took two canteens of snow turned water and set out, grabbing branches and leaves to make an umbrella. It helped keep the sun off his body, and he was grateful that he had brought his cape with him, in case he was out longer than three hours, when the snow came back. Another scream, closer now, sent Loki scrambling to the bushes and holding his leafy umbrella as still as possible.

A heat flash made him shiver, and he wondered how he felt the heat getting worse so quickly. Loki leaned forward, one eye looking out in front of him. He held back a scream of horror.

Fire giants.

* * *

The giants had not moved from their camp in front of him, and it was then that Loki noticed the tents and logs strewn everywhere. He cursed himself for not being aware of his surroundings, knowing that he was really pushing his chances of survival by squatting in this bush. Loki's knees started to shake and he sank to his knees, almost sighing in relief at the feeling of sitting on solid ground. Peeking out again, Loki listened to the conversation.

"Does the gates keeper of Asgard know we are here?"

"No, my king," A smaller Fire Giant said to the apparent king. "Our intense magic blocks him."

The king hummed, pleased. "Very good, servant. You have made me proud."

_That statement clearly meant a lot to the servant,_ Loki thought, as the servant choked on a cry of happiness.

"I have more news for you, my king," the servant breathed.

"Do tell."

"The youngest prince of Asgard is here with the other boys. Thor is not with him."

The king roared with laughter, clapping his servant on the back heartily and rising to his feet. The king felt power surge through his veins, excitement making his fiery heart race at the thought of killing one of the royal princes. "Do you know what this means?"

"Erm...I'm afraid I do not understand..."

"If we take Loki, Thor will come for him! Then we shall kill them both!"

* * *

It took another three hours for the giants to leave, and as soon as Loki was sure they were out of earshot, he left the umbrella, tripping over rocks and tree roots and diving into his cave, scooping up more snow on the way. Loki wondered how the Fire Giants were keeping hot with the sudden change in temperatures, then remembered hearing them say something about magic. Loki sank down against the cool cave wall and clenched his jaw.

The giants were right, of course. If they found Loki and took him hostage, it would take less than two hours for Thor to sneak away from the castle and come for Loki. It was times like these were Loki wondered why Thor was so intensely loyal, and if that trait would stay with him as he got older. Thor was many things, but loyal outshone everything else. Even when Loki was being the worst little brother on the planet, did Thor still love him and stay by his side? Of course Thor did. Loki questioned Thor's inheritance of the trait, since the only loyal his Father could display was loyalty to his wife. The other display went to Thor, who Loki knew was Odin's favorite.

_Perhaps, _Loki brightened_. If I come in first, _**_and_**_ defeat the Fire Giants, I will gain his love and trust...can Heimdall see me? Well, I'm probably being blocked. My magic is greatly restricted, and without it, I'm in everyone's eyes. No more disappearing acts for me._

Closing his eyes, the headache he gained after hours in the heat began to fade as he moved so his head had direct skin to skin contact with the cold stones. _Oh, that feels good_.

His stomach gurgled, and after spending five minutes trying to ignore it, Loki knew he needed food soon or else he might attract the attention of his competition and his possible murderer.

Loki again got to his feet for the third time that day and set out once more, grateful for the opportunity to cool down with the white blankets of frozen water. Loki set his bow and arrow, perched in a tree, staring down at a good enough looking animal. Loki was wary to eat anything he hadn't seen or tasted before, but he also wasn't trying to be the one person that died from starvation. He didn't even want to imagine Thor's face if the other boys, now men, came back to Asgard and Loki wasn't among them. Just as Loki prepared to let his arrow go, two boys stumbled into the field, running away from something. Loki tensed, one hand tightening on the bow, and his foot searching for a safer place on the branch.

Before he could do anything, two Fire Giants streaked through the trees, burning down several trees and practically creating a lake with the amount of snow they melted. Loki knew the two boys; he and Thor had played with them a few times when they were children; Colden and Felman.

And then, before Loki could help them, both boys were grabbed by their necks by the Fire Giants. Loki held back bile at the sound of their necks snapping. Now, he was only looking into glazed over, lifeless eyes of limp bodies from childhood friends.

* * *

The Fire Giants had left the two bodies, cheering their good victory. Loki was shaking when he tried to climb down the tree, scarred for life. Having Thor for an older brother meant that anything that would make him sad or cry were mostly off-limits. Loki wished he were with Thor, because then, if he were here, Thor would have covered Loki's ears and buried his younger brother's face in his chest so he would not have to see or hear anything. Thor took it upon himself to protect whatever was left of Loki's innocence. The only thing life changing that Loki had experienced were his nightly encounters with Sigyn, his secret girlfriend, whom Thor loved because she made Loki happy.

Loki flinched at the thought of never seeing Sigyn or Thor again.

Taking a deep breath, Loki steadied himself and climbed down the tree, hesitating as his feet moved in the direction of the dead bodies. He pushed aside his personal feelings and searched their pockets, pulling out knifes and small bundles of food. Sighing, Loki stepped away from the bodies, staring up at the sky. Finally, he decided to send for Heimdall.

Walking through the forests, Loki occasionally tested the metal links around his wrists by slamming them into trees, boulders, the ground, and everything else that was solid. They didn't even make a dent, let alone a scratch. Cursing to himself, Loki realized that he never ate. Pulling an arrow out again, he focused on a bird, and let it fly.

Now, to cook it.

* * *

Starting a fire was the least of Loki's worries.  
What he was actually worried about was the little fact that Fire Giants, giants attracted to heat, would see the smoke and feel the flames licking at the logs, and come looking for him, not knowing that they were about to get their king's praise for having Loki gift wrapped, stuffed and all.

"Heimdall," Loki called, taking the risk of being heard. "I don't know if you can see me, but you can hear me, correct?" Loki felt silly, talking at the sky. "I am in trouble. Fire Giants have raided the arena. Whatever you do, do not send Thor. I repeat, do not send Thor!"

* * *

In the observation room, Heimdall stood, with several concerned parents who wanted to know if their sons were alive, when he heard it.

"Heimdall," Loki's voice echoed in his ears, voice crackling and a little fuzzy. Heimdall wondered why the king put magic restraints on Loki, since it only blocked his vision and hearing when trying to find the young prince due to a request of Thor. "I don't know...see me...but you...hear me...rect? I...in...trouble...Fire Giants...send Thor. Repeat...send Thor!"

Turning on his heel, Heimdall ushered the citizens out and called for the king.

* * *

Three days later, Loki, sitting in his cave, was licking the grease from his fingers, he was stunned to see the opening of the BiFrost miles away, lighting up the entire sky. He jumped to his feet, crying out in joy at the thought of his Father and the best of his army coming to retrieve him and the other boys in danger. However, that joy was quickly crushed to tiny pieces when he heard the crackle of thunder and lightening, and saw a flash of a red cape.

_Thor_.

Loki knew that if he made it back to Asgard in one piece, he was going to give Heimdall a piece of his mind for sending the one person who he specifically told him _not_ to send. He groaned, ridding the cave of evidence that he'd been there, only taking one pack and storing it with berries and herbs he had gathered. If there was one thing this place was good for, it was supplying Loki with ingredients to heal and to make potions. Grabbing the bear skin rugs, he rolled them up and tugged them along, now fully aware of Thor's intolerance for cold weather. He hadn't expected any less of the thunder-god, who loved to play in the ran and stare at the sun. It's just amazing that he hadn't gone blind yet.

Loki quietly slipped through the forest, keeping the Bifrost in his sight at all times. He did not hear the orders Thor gave the soldiers, telling them to go find the boys and return to the sight as quick as possible. Nor did he hear Thor saying he would come after Loki himself.

By the time Loki reached the edge of the forest, Thor was gone. Loki spun on his heel, searching wildly for his older brother. Thor was stubborn, arrogant, and very protective. And if the Fire Giants taunted him the right way, they'd find themselves with an angry, vulnerable thunder god on their hands, one who was still learning how to control his powers. And, yes, Thor did lose control very often. Selfishly, Loki was grateful for Thor's slip ups; for every slip up was two months of being kept inside the palace grounds, which meant that Loki had Thor all to himself. Yes, it was very selfish.

Loki went back into the forests, trying not to flinch at every sound of movement.

"Loki?" Thor's loud voice carried over a vast distance, in range of Loki's sensitive ears. "Brother, where are you?"

_Please, Thor, for once in your life just shut up!_ Loki screamed mentally in frustration, trying to mask his fear of having to go home without his brother.

"Loki!" Thor yelled. "Follow the sound of my voice! Are you near me?

"I won't be the only thing following your voice, Thor," Loki whispered, but still followed the sound as well, semi thankful that Thor lit the dark sky with a lightning path.

* * *

There are many things that can and cannot move Loki.

Loki knows that emotions make you weak, exposed to your enemy, so he never showed anything other than his signature_ I'm-about-to-cause-mischief_ smirks. That was also why he hated for Thor to embrace him in public, where others could see that Thor was the one person Loki could never hurt. Everyone in Asgard knew now, seeing how Thor often snuck up on the younger prince, picking him up and spinning him around, yelling a greeting of, "Good morning, Loki!" And still, Thor was not hated by Loki. And yes, Loki hated a lot of people.

And it was because of emotions that people were afraid of him and thought him to be more than different, a freak. Loki remembered that day clearly, when going to see Thor train with the men. Thor was good. No, Thor was great, and Loki remembered smirking at the older men's furious faces of being outdone by a child.

_Loki silently cheered Thor on, watching his brother's graceful and precise movements. Thor ducked, dodged, and hit weak points, just as his father taught him. Loki was proud. Loki was enjoying the show, and although he was watching the match, he knew that, hours from now, Thor would be chattering away about it. Loki was enjoying the show, until he overheard some of the men talking._

_"He's the prince," the most reasonable of the men hissed, clearly fearing for his life. "And his brother is in here! He would have a witness, and the broken body to prove it!"_

_"We won't hurt him too bad." This one sounded jealous, and Loki could see the hate clouding over his eyes. "Besides, someone needs to teach that little punk a lesson."_

_Before Loki could even blink, the man who was green with envy, lunged for Thor, picking the boy up off the ground and snapping his arm at an odd angle, grinning at Thor's cry of pain._

_Loki saw red._

_His hand rose, the room shaking the sheer force of his magic. Every man in the room fell to their knees, hands tugging at the invisible force that was refusing oxygen to pass to their lungs. Thor clutched his broken arm, staggering to his feet, face twisted in shock and pain. "Loki!"_

_How dare they? Loki sneered, slowly curling his fingers, grinning in the way the men's faces turned blue. How dare they treat his brother this way, the only person who still stuck by him through all these years? They would pay, they all would._

Thor was his rock. And now that rock was no more.

Because, when Loki finally entered the field, the end point for Thor's voice, the first thing he saw was a beaten and bloodied Thor, an arrow hitting him right through his heart.

* * *

His world came crumbling down. Loki couldn't remember exactly how he felt, because it took him half a second to take out his weapon and start shooting. Those Fire Giants didn't stand a chance. They had never seen such rage, never experienced such raw power. Loki whipped out his bow and arrow, hitting the Giant closest to him right through his spine, then hitting the one next to him through the eye. He used the end of his bow to slash the servant's neck, not caring that blood gushed from the open wound and onto his clothing. Loki just couldn't find it in himself to care.

Loki slammed his body into the king Fire Giant, whose name he learned was Olaf. Loki had run out of arrows, and he wasn't going to risk leaving Thor to be taken by these monsters. Loki threw Thor over his shoulder without hesitation, and grabbed Mjölnir, taking off into the woods.

* * *

Loki did not know how far he walked, but his feet were bloody and covered with blisters. He wanted to collapse on the cold ground and let grief take over him, but he knew he had to get Thor back to Asgard. Setting Thor down, making him lean against a rock, Loki ripped parts of his green cape off to wrap around Thor's chest, gritting his teeth at the sight of the hole in Thor's body. Loki avoided looking at it, although was feeling a little better now that he could not see the damage done.

_If I had been faster,_ Loki thought angrily, hating the feeling of not knowing if Thor was going to be okay. He silently prayed that he would be. Even though Thor was annoying, loud, brash, and sometimes dense, he was Loki's annoying, loud, brash, dense older brother and if Loki didn't have someone to keep in line anymore, he didn't know how he would keep his sanity. The things Thor did were routine, and Loki allowed them to happen because he enjoyed seeing a side of his brother that no one else has seen before, not even Sif or the Warriors Three. Loki always had a part of Thor that no one else knew about, that they would never get to experience. Loki was selfish, and he knew that, for wanting Thor to himself, for he feared that Thor would leave him. Why he thought this, well, who knows? But deep down, Loki knew that Thor had more loyalty than smarts.

Loki gently brushed the singed hair out of Thor's face, allowing a small, tight-lipped smile at the thought of Thor's reaction if -no, when,- woke up and looked in the mirror, only to see his hair burned to a crisp. If there was something else that Thor took pride in that wasn't his muscles, it was his golden blonde hair, silky and tangle free-because Loki brushed it. Although he wouldn't admit it, Loki did like to tend to Thor's hair, and was quite pleased that Thor let him instead of being filled with pride of being a man now. Ever since he was a child, he enjoyed trailing after Thor, doing what he did, and, even more, he loved how Thor didn't seem to care that he was being followed, or copied off of. Thor was just genuinely happy that he was no longer an only child and had someone to play with.

Thor's face was twisted in agony, although did seem a bit more relaxed than how he looked when he had gotten hit. His body was limp, limper than Loki thought it should be, and it did nothing to ease his worries.

The rapid changing temperatures seemed to take a break from torturing the residents of the planets, because it was warm now, with just a soft breeze. The layout had smoothed out, although there was the occasional hill that Loki dreaded climbing over. Loki didn't know if he preferred carrying Thor over flat or elevated land because, either way, he was going to throw his back out carrying Thor and this ridiculously large hammer. Why was this hammer so big anyways? Wouldn't swords be much easier?

Loki considered leaving the hammer, but then decided against it because Thor could hold a grudge if he really wanted to. And if Loki left the Mjölnir, he would never hear the end of it, or he'd be ignored for the rest of forever.

Sighing, Loki stretched, put Thor over his shoulder again, grabbed his hammer, and continued on walking.

* * *

"Where are my sons, Heimdall?" Frigga asked, trying, and failing, to remain calm. "Why have they not returned home with the rest of the warriors and young men?"

Loathe to admit that his hearing and sight had been hazy, Heimdall knew that he could not lie to his Queen. "The magic restraints Odin put on Loki have been blocking me from seeing the both of them. At first, it was only Loki, and when he spoke to me, I only heard pieces. I apologize for my assumptions."

"And how can you not see Thor?"

"I believe that Loki, if he is with Thor, blocking him from me as well. Unless..."

"No," Frigga whispered, keeping her voice low so he would not hear her voice crack. "Thor is not dead. Loki is not dead. They are both fine. They will return home, as they always do."

"Of course, my Queen," Heimdall murmured. "As they always do."

* * *

"What do you eat when I'm not around?" Loki growled to an unresponsive Thor, grunting as he climbed a hill. "Horses? Cows? Entire live stocks?"

Although he received no answer, Loki continued to speak to his brother. "And I am not sure if I should be happy that you aren't dead yet and have managed to keep a pulse while getting an arrow through the chest, of if I should strangle you for making me tear up. You know how much I despise crying, and yet you insist on making me do it.

"This is exactly like the time you were being an incompetent boy and sent yourself tumbling off a balcony and hit the pavement. Sometimes, I wonder how you're still alive."

Loki paused, realizing that by talking he was making himself more tired. Looking ahead, he used whatever magic that was unrestrained to see a portal. Since Loki was not trusted to leave Asgard-sometimes he couldn't even go past the gates- he often snuck out and found portals to other worlds.

Loki glared at the snow-covered mountains, narrowing his eyes.

The mountain shimmered.

Grinning, Loki trudged forward, thankful that he spent his free time studying magic instead of getting his brains smashed in the training rooms. Loki stepped through the portal, saying a few words from his spells to take them immediately to Asgard, no tours of other realms. Besides, Loki didn't think the other realms would be so hospitable to someone they didn't even know existed. Oh, sure, they knew there was a second prince of Asgard, but since Loki kept to himself, he wasn't known. Sometimes, that was a good thing. Now...Loki wished he was more of a social butterfly like Thor.

Opening his eyes, still out of breath, Loki looked around him, almost dropping Thor in relief. They made it. The grand sight of Asgard was enough to motivate him further, tugging Thor along and heaving his breathes out, trying not to pass out before he even reached the city.

Loki walked, legs aching, back trembling, knees close to knocking together, tears threatening to fall. He wanted to fall so bad; he did not care if he failed, he just wanted everything to stop. One day of calm and peace. One day without feeling pain. One day without something like this happening, where he had to carry his almost dead brother back home and explain why there's a gaping hole in Thor's chest. He did not want to do any of that. If anything, he was ready to clock out with Thor. Now that he thought about it, death seemed easier, more peaceful. And the city looked so far away...

When Loki touched Thor's neck, he knew that the pulse had weekend, and was soon non existent.

Loki felt himself sway slightly, quickly righting himself.

_"Make me proud,"_ Thor had said.

Loki would not fail him. No, he could not fail Thor, no matter how much he wanted to give him. Loki groaned, pain spiking in every part of his body, keeping himself steady as he walked into the village, people turning to see them.

"The princes have returned!" Cried one.

"We must tell the King and Queen!"

"Someone get Heimdall! Someone send for the Gates Keeper! Go on, send for him! Hurry!"

"Is Thor...?"

"Oh, Prince Loki looks terrible."

Loki knew he looked terrible. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in a while three days since the BiFrost opened, and in another day it had taken to reach Asgard through a portal. He also had not eaten, was covered in sweat and blood, and was shaking terribly as he clutched at his older brother. Loki slowly laid Thor on the floor, knelt by his side, and started to cry.

Because, when Loki felt Thor's hand, it was ice-cold.

* * *

Frigga stood outside Loki's door, unsure if she should enter. She wanted to comfort him, but did not know how, since she was in pain herself. The Healer's said Thor's heart had stopped a few hours ago. Frigga could barely handle her own pain, and she was not sure if she wanted to look into Loki's eyes and see the agony, the pain of having to carry his dead brother, his best friend, back to his homeland. Loki had locked himself away after putting up a fight when the Healer's tried to separate him from Thor's body. He had not wanted to let go.

Frigga took a deep breath, although it was shaky, and used her trembling hands to wipe at her eyes before entering Loki's chambers. His back was to her, and he was hunched over, clutching something in his arms. When Frigga got closer, she saw it was Thor's hammer, being pressed against Loki's frail chest with long, pale, vibrating fingers. Silently, she sat next to him.

She wanted to touch the hammer, to feel one last part of Thor, to feel the handle be warm from his touch. But she knew she would feel nothing but the cold.

They both sat in silence, as if still digesting that Thor...  
Loki had heard his mother come to stand outside his door, and he hadn't tried to stop her when she came in. He wanted the company, of course he did, but not hers.

Slowly, Loki held the hammer out to Frigga, and she grasped it.

Together, they cried.

* * *

Nightmares plagued Loki's sleep, and even when he blinked, the horrors still shone bright in the short periods of darkness behind his eyelids. Loki struggled to stay awake. His eyes were locked on the doors of his bedroom, begging for Thor to come running through them at any second and jump on his bed, tackling Loki and shaking him awake. And for every second that passed, it started to affect Loki more and more. How else would Loki wake in the morning without Thor there? Who else would race him to the kitchen to see who could get the fresh breakfast first? Who would listen to him when he told stories, who would hang onto his every word? Who would he sneak out with, running to their secret place in the forests where they danced with the fairies or ogled at the mermaids?

Who else did he have that could be there for him like Thor was? How could he replace his best friend, his brother, the only person who loved him unconditionally year round?

Loki had slept with Mjölnir, afraid that if he let it slip from his grasp, it would cease to exist, just like Thor. Loki choked on a sob, holding Mjölnir tighter at the thought of his dead brother. Dead.

_I was not fast enough_, Loki cringed. _I could not save him. I was weak, I am still weak, and I have cost the people of Asgard and my parents to bear the loss of their favorite prince._

The agony felt like it was tearing him apart from the inside out, scraping at his memories, mocking him, laughing at his pain, his horror. Oh, how they laughed at him.

Loki slowly climbed out of bed, still holding the hammer, and stumbled across the hall to Thor's bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he scrambled onto Thor's bed, taking in the scent. Thor always smelled like rain and fresh air. Combined, it was a wonderful smell, and Loki took it all in, snuggling under Thor's dark red sheets and using his free hand to grab at Thor's pillows, made of the finest feathers from the finest birds. Loki did not sleep, but being in contact with Thor's old belongings gave him an idea.

Sniffing, Loki took a cape from Thor's closet, and stumbled down the hall.

* * *

Loki wasn't sure how he should react to seeing his brother's body sprawled out on a table. He also isn't sure how he should react when the heart monitor, displayed by magic in thin air, starts giving faint beeps. Loki did not allow himself to hope, just for a second, that Thor was alive. He did not want to feel joyful, only to be put down again. And yet, a small part of him leapt at the sound, and he grasped Thor's still ice-cold hand. Loki knew he was not skilled with this particular spell, a spell that brings a person back to life if they've been dead for less than forty-eight hours, but he still knew he would do it. What more did he have to lose? Thor was already dead, and using this spell would either help him or not help him. Because, again, already dead!

He took a deep breath, tears stinging his emerald eyes, setting Mjölnir down beside Thor's bed, and placing his now free hand over the hole in Thor's chest.

"Have I not made you proud, Thor?" Loki whispered, shaking, as light glowed from his hands. "Is this why you lay here now, because you wanted me to make you proud?"

Loki felt himself getting tired, but he did not let go. Yes, this spell required sacrifice of one life for another, and yes, Loki was willing to help Thor in any way he can. Loki, knowing what would come, started to relieve happy memories.

_"You can be a warrior without a sword, too, Loki," Thor murmured gently, stroking the younger boy's hair. "And I do not care if you cannot fight the other children. You have your wits, something that will keep you alive in battle."_

_"I could protect you with my wits," Loki said, smiling now, liking the idea of being useful to his older brother, his protector, his friend. "I could protect the both of us!"_

_"I know you can," Thor whispered, smiling back. "And you mustn't allow anyone to tell you any different. Not even I. No one should be able to take this away from you, do you understand? This magic, this knowledge, it is yours." _

Loki cried, sinking to his knees, still grasping Thor's hand. "Why did you not tell me that wits were not enough?" He demanded weakly, trying to hold on to his anger for strength. "Why did you not tell me that not even I could protect you from the outside world? Why did you keep this from me? Why?"

He was sobbing now, heart clenching at the thought of becoming king, Thor no longer first in line for the throne.

_"Father will pick you for king," Loki said angrily, glaring at Thor. "It is not fair."_

_Thor frowned. "He has to make a decision based on our actions throughout our lives, Loki. And besides, you are the most behaved. Surely he has thought about you. And I don't think I wish to be king."_

_"And why not? Being king would be a wonderful thing, Thor!"_

_"Yes, but if I were king, you would not be."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Loki asked._

_Thor sighed. "I love you, brother. I truly do. And it is because I love you that I share my things with you. I share my food, my hiding places, everything. Father said that only one of us can be king. How can I be happy with myself, knowing that I could not share the throne? And having you as an advisor is not the same thing, I'm afraid. And you would be a much better king than I, I know it."_

_"Don't be silly, brother," Loki chided softly, touched at his brother's heartfelt confession. "If either of us are king, being an advisor for the other would not be so bad, as long as we were together, right? And yes, you are right. I am better than you at so many things..."_

_"You are lucky you are my brother."_

This is not luck.

_No_, Loki thought._Thor...don't...you can't...you can' t leave me! Don't leave me...you...you promised you'd never leave. You said you'd annoy me to my grave, and even in Valhalla you would follow me around and constantly argue about unimportant things. We were supposed to fight our way through Valhalla __**together**__, brother. Why could you stick with the plan?_

Using the last of his energy, a single tear slid down Loki's cheek, hand dropping from Thor's chest as he rolled back and hit the floor.

* * *

"Loki?"

Silence.

"Loki, I know you can hear me."

No response.

"Well, very well, then! I shall continue! What the Hel were you thinking? I would have been fine eventually, maybe a few months on bed rest. But no. Oh, no, not Loki! Of course you had to be difficult! And then you actually thought I was going to leave you? Loki, if I died, I'd bug the gods in Valhalla so much they'd send me back. And I'm hurt to know that you find me annoying."

_I'm losing my mind_, Loki sighed mentally. _I am imagining Thor's voice as a defense mechanism so I won't have to deal with too much pain while learning to cope with his death. No, of course my magic drained body and mind could not cooperate. My mind would love nothing more but to torture me with mundane hallucinations. Oh, why did I expect any less? And...who is poking me?_

The silence lasted for two seconds.

"_Loki_," Thor whined, jabbing his younger brother in the ribs again roughly. "I'm _bored_. Wake up!"

Thor continued this for more than twenty minutes until Loki finally snapped, and jerked upwards, clutching his head as the pain spiked, fully prepared to give this hallucination of Thor a piece of his mind. And yet, when he reached his hand up to grip Thor's collar, he found that it was real. Patting on the thunder-god, Loki found himself wondering how his mind had made such an exact match to his brother, poking at the biceps and overly defined stomach muscles.

"Loki?'

Pulling his eyes up, Loki did not know if he should laugh or cry. Laugh, because his magic had actually worked, and he ended up alive. Or cry, because Thor put him through so much pain, physical and mental, and he had to carry that stupid hammer all the way back to Asgard with Thor thrown over his shoulder and just...

"I hate you," Loki commented, planning Thor's second, more thorough demise. "I hate you with a passion so strong it could set the castle on fire. I hate you and I wanted to kill you with my bare hands and not bother to hide the body. Do you know how much you put me through? And what about Mother? You're lucky Father isn't in town or else he'd kill you too. Have you lost your mind? I thought you too smart to get impaled wi-"

He was cut off by Thor's large, beefy arms grabbing him and crushing him into his hard chest. Loki winced, although he did hug Thor back just as tightly. Loki refused to cry in front of the other, trying to be discreet with sniffing away his tears.

Thor was back now, and that is all that matters.

"Thor?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you know that you will be the one to tell mother."

Thor froze, trying to make his body go limp in Loki's arms, only to be slapped hardly on the back of the head. "And don't even _think_ of dying again!"


	8. Iris

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

* * *

**"Iris"**  
**(originally by Goo Goo Dolls, covered by Sleeping With Sirens)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_'Cause sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**Iris**

The sun set over the horizon, casting a beautiful pink glow to settle over Asgard, the light shimmering through the open windows and hallways. People milled around in the roads, some choosing to head back to their respective homes when they saw it would soon become dark. A mother called out to two children over her shoulder, holding an infant in her arms.

"Bangalf! Kolah!"

Thor watched the two children titter around some more before running to their mother, giggling and clutching at her skirt. Thor was facing punishment, grounded, for speaking out disrespectfully to his parents when guests were over. Thor rolled his eyes. Now, when Thor got sent to his room and was locked in, he didn't become bothered like he used to. Thor has his room moved to a tower, not of choice, of course, but because his father was so angry that he wanted Thor as far as possible. In Thor's opinion, he was closer to the sky, which means more storms for him to create.

And he wasn't lonely, since he had a tendency to sneak out and go visit Loki and his friends, or Loki would visit him, leaping through the window cheerfully, dumping cold water on Thor's head to wake him. Yes, the cold water was annoying, but who else would Thor speak to when he was in trouble?

Frigga, Thor's mother, was more than happy to keep Thor inside the castle. Ever since that day he fell out the window and almost killed himself, she'd kept him on a tight leash so tight that she almost canceled his Coming of Age ceremony. It has gotten worse when he returned from getting an arrow through the heart three months ago. Having Thor in a place where she could always reach made her feel better, and Odin was too happy to comply.

"Don't hurt yourself."

Thor jumped and spun around, hand flying to his belt, grabbing at the place where his hammer would be, had it not been taken away from him. It was Loki.

"I hate it when you do that, Loki," Thor grumbled, turning back to look out the window. "What are you doing here?"

Loki grinned, gliding to his brother's side and leaning against the wall.  
"Oh, you know you love me," he teased. "Besides, brother, I came to keep you company. The Lords, our guests, are not happy with how "easily" you got off punishment. They are speaking to father about how he should handle you better."

Thor snorted. "Maybe I wouldn't be restless at dinner if we didn't have such boring people over."

"Am I boring, Thor?"

"Of course not. If you were boring, why would I keep you around?"

"Who else would take care of you?"

"I'm capable of taking care of myself," Thor said defensively. "I'm not stupid."

Loki merely hummed, bumping his shoulder against Thor's body. They stood next to each other in comfortable silence, the presence of the other's company soothing their silent agony, their nightmares.

"I wish you wouldn't be so reckless," Loki whispered. "Father might send you away."

"Wouldn't that be good for you?" Thor smiled softly, nudging his brother back. "I know you hate it when I jump on your bed in the morning."

Loki frowned.  
"I have no one besides you, Thor, so who would I talk to? Who would eat dinner with me?"

Thor sighed, pulling Loki into one of his famous bone crushing hugs.  
"Don't worry about anyone else. If I get sent away, hopefully I won't, I shall write, and you can use your magic to send illusions to me."

"I'm not good at magic," Loki protested.

"Practice then," Thor responded, happy to see that instead of pulling away, Loki snuggled deeper into Thor's chest, just like when they were children.

* * *

"I cannot just send my eldest son away to an unknown place."

Odin glared at the Lords in front of him, finding it hard not to sink his staff into their chests in a fit of rage. Who were they to come into his home and demand that Thor be sent away to learn discipline, since he and Frigga were _obviously incapable_ of doing so themselves? Odin growled, and was thoroughly ignored as the Lords, Gorgi, Lokuj, and Fagtr, discussed the best places to hold someone like Thor.

"Thor cannot be sent away," Odin snapped, interrupting them. "Frigga will have my head if I so much as consider-"

"That boy has you wrapped around his arrogant little fingers," Lokuj argued. "He is spoiled, and he must be taught a lesson."

"Are you telling me how to raise my son?"

"From the looks of it, it's not as if you're doing much raising."

Odin whipped around to face the voice, Gorgi, lip curling over his teeth in a snarl, slamming down his staff on the golden floor in anger, causing Gorgi to flinch. The All-Father was feared for a reason, and it was more alluring to stay on his good side rather than walk on the side of danger.

Gorgi tried to placate the king. "I simply meant that maybe Prince Thor needs attention that you cannot give him or perhaps he is getting too much attention. I meant not to disrespect you, All-Father."

Odin grunted a response, along with a, "I shall think about it. My answer will be made known at the feast tonight."

The Lords left the room.

* * *

Loki allowed Thor to convince him to sneak out.

They had no where to go where they wouldn't be noticed, and they knew they could not go to Sigyn's house because that would be the first place they looked.

Many were surprised that Loki chose a common girl to court, and the people were even more surprised that it lasted this long. Loki wasn't always the most pleasant person to be around, the only person who stuck by Loki through and through was his golden haired brother, and Sigyn herself.

Thor peered around from around the corner, making a disgusted face at the guard's backs, thinking of a plan to get out of the castle gates without being seen. Thor's tower was always heavily guarded since Odin did not trust the boy not to go on a rampage and destory everything in his path. It was no secret that Loki is the only one who can calm Thor down when he's having an episode, and that's why no one really complains when Loki is glued to Thor's hip; the more time Loki is around Thor, the calmer he will be.

Loki resisted the urge to tap his foot impatiently, knowing Thor would call him out on it and revel in catching Loki off guard and not his usual self. Loki was still recovering from the possible exile of Thor. He heard of the academies that uncooperative boys were sent too, adult or not, and he knew that it might as well be called exile since there were very low chances that Thor would be allowed to return. The academies were like a jail; if you behaved, you got a promotion to better sleeping quarters and probation; if you acted up, well...don't expect to see daylight for a while. And if Thor acted anything like he did now to his possible future officers, Loki knew he wouldn't see Thor for centuries. The thought made him shudder in horror.

How could he go so long without scaring the daylights out of Thor by popping up randomly? Who would take the blame for him when he started food fights during the feasts? Who would he tickle during diplomacy visits from other kingdoms? Would Odin really send Thor away because someone who doesn't even live on Asgard told him to?

Loki hoped not. Odin didn't like being told what to do. But...Thor has been getting on his father's last nerves. Similar to when females bled for a few days once a month, Thor experienced mood swings during every season that made him...less than pleasant to be around. In the spring, he was at his happiest, since that's when most of the thunderstorms were bound to happen. Winter was something Thor despised, but Loki thought it was just a consequence of being so attuned to thunder and rain, that the frozen water falling from the sky unnerved him.

Shaking his head, Loki snapped back to the present, just in time for Thor to grab his wrist and pull him forward sharply.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually got through the guards," Loki stated for the third time in amazement. "I mean, I know I can do it, but you're incapable of being quiet. Oh, I'm so proud of you, bro-"

"Stop talking."

"Why are you in such a sour mood, brother, dear?" Loki grinned. "Is it that time of the year again?"

Thor growled, although they both knew it was true; it was getting closer to winter time, and the colder it got outside, the angrier Thor got. "I am not in a sour mood. I am simply trying to find a place to go that will hold my attention until the feast tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Loki tripped his brother and ran forward.

* * *

"What color is the sky?"

Loki was known to ask strange questions. He was also known to ask obvious questions, but make you seem illiterate by expecting a different answer that wouldn't be thought about until Loki brought it to light.

Thor knew he should be used to these questions that his brother asked, yet he couldn't help but be confused, for previous years of dealing with Loki had not prepared him for something so _painfully_ obvious. Thor sighed from his place in the grass, enjoying the cool breeze that tickled his face and rustled his hair.  
The two princes had come to another part of Asgard, a part where winter didn't come as fast as it did in the heart of the city. It was warmer here, and this was also the location of one of Thor and Loki's secret hiding places, this one being the meadow filled with nothing but tall grass, trees, and small animals. A few feet away, in a very tall tree, sat a tree house, complete with curtains, furniture, and personal belongings.

"Blue," Thor replied, feeling quite proud of himself.

Loki's lips quirked up a bit. "Yes, but what _shade_ of blue?"

Thor snorted, "Must you always be so difficult, Loki?"

"You would not have me any other way."

Thor laughed, gently poking his brother in the rib cage, causing Loki to squeal. Loki flushed bright red, the color spreading from his head to his collarbone. Thor roared with laughter.  
"I did not know you could change colors so, brother!"

Loki hissed and in retaliation, he punched Thor as hard as he could in the stomach before scrambling to his feet and running. Thor doubled over in pain before following after Loki, calling after him.  
"I'm going to get you for that!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Loki yelled, darting between trees and crouching behind bushes.

Loki was smaller, more slim, and he was easier for him to move quickly without running into anything. Thor, however, was large, and sneaking about wasn't his forte. Loki crouched lower into the ground, peeking out at Thor's frustrated form as he searched for the trickster.

Playing hide and seek was something the two boys did when they were younger. Now that they were older, they could not be seen in public acting so childish. Its for that reason that the two always snuck away to act as foolishly as they wanted with each other. Of course, Thor and Loki never really cared how the people of Asgard viewed them; one of them would be prince one day and it wasn't like the citizens could cross them without suffering greatly. And both princes were well aware that the only reason the children of royalty had to grow up was so the King and Queen weren't embarrassed, something Thor and Loki could also care less about.

"I give up, Loki!" Thor yelled. "You can come out now!"

Loki didn't move. He bit his lip to keep in a giggle. Slowly coming out from his hiding spot, he jumped on Thor's back, screaming in horror as Thor jumped about ten feet in the air and sent them rolling down a hill and into a lake filled with freezing water.

* * *

Frigga bit her lip, glancing at her husband, and then back at the entrance for the feasting hall. Thor and Loki were thirty minutes late, and since Thor was already walking on thin ice, his tardiness wasn't helping anything. And it was terribly convenient how no one had seen either of the two at all today. Frigga knew that Loki had went to visit Thor in his tower early in the morning. She had watched him go there a few times, and the other times she knew he teleported, something he loved to do since it scared people, as well as being a fast way to travel.

However, Frigga also knew that when Loki and Thor disappeared, even if for only five minutes, bad things happened. Those two brought bad luck every where they went.

The doors to the feasting hall flew opening, and there stood four guards, hands placed firmly on two shoulders, Loki and Thor's. The boys smiled innocently.

They were both soaking wet and covered with mud, grass, leaves, and had branches sticking out of there hair. Frigga shot them a panicked look, more worried for Thor than anything since Thor was one being sent off to another realm to learn how to behave himself. The guards marched the boys forward, inwardly enjoying how everyone in the hall turned to look, mildly curious at what was going on. The first guard cleared his throat.

"We found these two three cities over, fighting in a lake, My King."

_"Three cities over?"_

"Aye."

Odin rose to his feet, his one good eye narrowing dangerously at his sons. Loki shrank back, knowing play time was over. Thor looked his father in the eye, as if daring him to say something about sending him away. "I am very disappointed in you," Odin rumbled. "Very disappointed."

Thor snorts and rolls his eyes. Loki tensed, pinching his brother's arm hard enough to break the skin. Thor hissed in pain, glaring at his younger brother. Loki flicked his eyes to Odin, a silent _behave yourself_ look. Thor frowned.

"Would you like to explain to me why you left the castle gates?"

"Would you like to explain to me why we're _restricted_ to the castle gates?"

Loki almost cried. There was no question, now. If Thor kept it up, he was going away for a few centuries, maybe even a millennium. Of course, Loki was thinking the same thing about being held behind the castle gates. If anything, being restricted made them want to break the rules even more.

"Do not get smart with me, Thor Odinson-"

"I wouldn't have to go three cities over if you left me leave that wretched tower you locked me away in!"

"You are in that tower for your own saf-"

"My _safety_?" Thor yelled, and Loki was sure he heard thunder crack outside, right over there heads. "I am locked away, isolated, for my own _safety_? Do you believe me to be _stupid_, All Father?"

"Do not raise you-"

"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why I'm up there? Is that why you moved me away, so I could not embarrass you further?"

"You are twisting my words aro-"

"I wish you were not my Father!"

There was silence.

Odin was hurt. Loki could see it, although very greatly concealed. Odin sighed and set his staff down, sinking into a chair. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Loki grabbed Thor's wrist, trying to tug him out the room before he said anything more, but Thor would not budge. He glared at his Father with strong defiance, jaw clenched, eyes brimmed with hurt tears that he would not let fall in front of everyone.

"Go pack your bags," Odin said finally, looking more weary than Loki thought possible. "Come tomorrow, you will be sent to the Academy."

* * *

"I do not want you to go."

Thor turned at the sound of his brother's voice, seeing Loki standing beside his window, eyes looking at the floor, shuffling his feet. Thor felt his heart break at the sight. Thor stopped packing and instead moved, pulling Loki into a tight hug. They both sank onto the floor, and Thor felt Loki's tears seep through his shirt. Loki shuddered, trying to hold on for as long as possible, because he believed that as long as he didn't let go, Thor couldn't leave him. No, Thor could not leave him.

"I will write to you every month," Thor whispered, stroking Loki's dark hair. "I promise you."

Loki sniffed. "It won't be the same."

"You said you didn't need me to survive."

"I lied," Loki whispered. "I have no other, Thor. You are my only friend."

Thor felt his heart crumble even more. Thor pulled Loki's face up, eyes meeting his. "You will be fine. You are brother of Thor, and by default, you are stronger than everyone else. Do you understand? You must be strong while I am away, and I, in turn, will also be strong."

"You will miss me, Thor?" Loki's green eyes were so wide and innocent, a look rarely seen on the trickster.

"Loki," Thor smiled. "How else do you think I made it this far in life? Of course I shall miss you. I shall always."

They stayed that way, in each other's arms, until the morning.

* * *

Loki didn't want Thor to go.

It was a little better that Thor would miss him as much as he'd miss Thor, but it wouldn't be the same without him here. Loki wasn't lying when he said he had no other. Thor's friends, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, were just that, Thor's friends. Loki was the little brother that always caused trouble. If anything, Hogun was his friend. True, he didn't speak much, but you could tell by his facial expressions, if you were lucky to see them, how he felt.

Thor had two bags filled with clothes, along with paper and ink to write to Loki. Thor stood next to Loki, set his bags down on the floor, and watched Loki take something out of his pocket.

"Here," Loki whispred, holding out a chain with a little Mjolnir on it. "I made you this."

Thor took it, awed. "How?"

"I may or may not have stolen a few diamonds, rubies, and pearls from the jewelers. And...I used magic. It shall only be worn by you."

Thor smiled, pulling the chain over his head and moving his hair out the way. "Thank you, brother. I have got you something as well."

Rummaging through his bag, Thor pulled out a mirror. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I know I am handsome, Thor. I do not need a mirror for that."

Thor snickered. "No, silly, I had Mother make these for us. There are two. Now, you can see me face to face. Through the glass, of course. So if I don't write you a letter, I will call you through here."

Loki sniffed, toeing the ground, clutching the mirror to his chest, trying to block out the pain. This would be the first time he'd be seperated from his brother for long periods of time. The Coming of Age incident didn't count, since it had been less than a month. Surprising Thor, Loki jumped into his arms, letting the tears fall.

It hurt so much, to see your other half walk towards the BiFrost, bags thrown over their shoulders. Loki choked on a sob.

Thor cried too. "All will be well, brother, I promise you. I shall not forget you, if that is what you fear. You are my brother, and you are my life. I do not wish for you to forget that."

* * *

Loki cursed himself for being so weak, for wanting Thor home when it had only been two hours, maybe three. He tried to convince himself that Thor wasn't going to get hurt, but he knew that everywhere Thor went, and he was sure that within the first hour of his arrival to the academy, Thor would be in a fight. Would he win? Most likely. Was it a good idea that Father had taken Thor's hammer and locked it in the vault? Debatable.

Loki sat in the garden's overlooking the training field, gripping the mirror to his chest still, scared to let it out of his sight. He knew he must keep it from Odin, even though Frigga was the one to make the mirrors. He hated feeling so vulnerable, missing Thor like he was, afraid to think that he might not see Thor for the nest few centuries.

"Loki?"

Loki quickly shoved the mirror into the pocket inside his sweater, tensing as he turned to face...Hogun? He talked?

"Good afternoon, Hogun," Loki's voice was steadier than he felt. "Why are you not training with the others?"

Hogun sat next to Loki on the bench, gazing out on the field. "I came to see how you were doing. I know Thor will miss you greatly."

Loki caught on, and Hogun shot him a meaningful look, clearly stating that, yes, Thor had asked his friends to look after Loki while he was gone, and that, yes, Hogun was the first to volunteer because he was actually Loki's friend. It was hard to tell with Fandral, although he and Loki have had a few moments together, so they could be considered friends, although not close ones. Volstagg loved everyone, and he loved Loki even more because he often brought apple pie from the kitchen, of which he stole, and then Loki would give them away to those he deemed worthy.

Which, in other words, meant that only Thor had an unlimited supply of pie.

Sif was anything but Loki's friend. She liked Thor more, and Loki sensed that she really did like Thor, in more than a friendly way. And its that reason that he decided that it was his duty as a little brother to protect Thor, and Asgard, from having Sif as future queen. The last thing Asgard needed was two war hungry royals on the throne. Ugh. Loki knows that Sif is still mad at him because he cut off her beautiful blonde hair, the thing Thor loved most about her besides her eyes, and when he was forced to turn it back, he made her a brunette.

What can he say?  
Sharing was never really his thing.

"Will you accompany me to the library?" Loki asked, realizing he'd been silent far too long.

"I would be honored, prince Loki."

* * *

Thor kept his face carefully blank as he walked in like with the other boys, all different colors, shapes, sizes, and races. Thor internally winced, hoping no one would remember his face as the prince of Asgard, the eldest. His reputation couldn't take anymore damage, and coming to the Academy had already wounded his ego more than he'd like to admit. Thor gripped his bags tighter, wishing Loki were here to keep him company, to whisper snide comments under his breath or to jab Thor gently in his side, smirking when he squealed.

Thor was glad that he shoved the mirror to the bottom of his bag. He proudly wore the chain around his neck, and when the guard next to him arched an eyebrow, mocking, Thor growled, causing the guard to look away. Surely this guard was aware of how dangerous Thor was. Thor has been in many fights, and not just in Asgard. Everywhere he went, trouble followed. Thor, trained to be a warrior, did not need Mjolnir to fight, it was simply a weapon of his choice; he enjoyed swinging the hammer around much more than wielding a sword or throwing knives or a mace.

"Listen up!"

The line stopped moving forward and people filled out into rows, Thor ending up in the fourth row, the tallest since he could see over everyone's head. It soon got quiet, and Thor finally caught glimpse of the director of the Academy. He was tall, bulky in muscles, and had a serious look on his face. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes flickering to each of young men, eyes settling on Thor a bit longer, and a smirk crossed his features before turning to face his guards.

"Go make sure their rooms are ready," He ordered.

"Now," He continued, turning back to the group. "I am Director Huyto. If you do not want to use my full name, you may refer to me as Director. You _will_ treat me with respect, and in return, you shall have respect from me. If you act up, you will not be fed, and you will be placed in isolation. I do not know what you are used to back at your homes, but here, you will not be spoiled. Here, you are all peasants, and I am your king."

"You are not mine," Thor sneered, not as quietly as he thought because everyone turned to look at him. Thor stood his ground, perfect posture, hands at his side, face defiant.

Director Huyto grinned, showing sharp teeth, varying in colors from white, yellow, and an almost black looking gray.  
"Ah," He purred. "Gentlemen, may I present to you, Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard, no better than the rest of you."

"I wasn't sent here because my parents wanted me here," Thor snapped.

"Then why are you here?"

Thor snapped his mouth shut, lips curling over his teeth in a snarl.

Huyto cackled.  
"Yes, this is a fine group of boys. Guards, take them away."

As Thor passed into the doorway, DIrector Huyto leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I look forward to seeing you."

* * *

Loki didn't attend the afternoon feast, and instead stayed in Thor's tower, staring at the mirror in his hand. He wanted to call so bad, to see that smile that only Loki got to see, and to hear Thor's booming laughter to one of his jokes. Loki sniffed, gripping the handle, conflicted. Loki sighed and laid the mirror down on Thor's bed once he saw his knuckles turning paler.

_He won't forget about me_, Loki chanted in his head over and over again. _He cannot. He won't. He promised. He promised me!_

The mirror vibrated, and Loki screamed in surprised, face red, one hand over his heart. He snatched up the mirror, the glass flashing with images of Thor's face. Loki cried out in relief, pressing the button to answer. "Thor!"

"Shh!" Thor hissed. The room behind him was dark, having already been placed in isolation after fighting with a young dwarf when he caught the little their trying to go through Thor's stuff. "I cannot be seen talking into anything. I am in trouble."

"Thor," Loki scolded, although not truly angry. "It hasn't even been a day!"

"A dwarf tried to steal the mirror," Thor grumbled defensively.

"And what did you do to him, brother?"

"He is currently in the infirmary with a broken leg, cracked skull, broken nose, dislocated shoulder, and has to surgery on his left eye."

Loki grinned. "What am I going to do with you, Thor? What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Talking with Thor had calmed Loki's nerves, and, after safely tucking the mirror away in his room, behind his bookcase on the secret shelf that only he knew about, Loki headed down towards the library. His stomach growled, his body telling him that he was missing the feast going on just a few buildings away, and still he ignored it, not wanting to face the awkwardness that would be sure to happen, since, during meal times, he didn't to anyone except for Thor.

Loki frowned, realizing how dependent he had become on Thor. But he also knew that it was not a one way street; Thor wouldn't survive a day without Loki to remind him to eat, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and to not eat those delicious looking poison berries.

But that is what brothers do. They care for each other, and they had never even considered the seperation.

Loki had, of course, although he had pushed it to the back of his mind. It, once again, had to do with Sif, and Odin thinking it would be a good idea to have Thor and Sif engaged as children, so that when the time came, their marriage would be quicker and easier. Loki had disagreed greatly, having despised, and still despised, the female warrior, who tried so hard for Thor's affections and got her ego greatly wounded. That was the one reason Loki was grateful for Thor's incredibly ability to be dense, and knew that Thor could return Sif's affections, one day. And they were already so close...

Now, with Thor acting up and being sent to the Academy, still having the privilege to pick his wife was now taken from him, and Loki had no doubt that as soon as Thor got back, the tailor would be given orders on the kind of clothes they would be wearing on their big day. Yes, Thor still had a few centuries left, but if the All Father has it his way, which he mostly always does, then it was a lost cause.

Loki growled at the thought, not too fond of being forced to share _his_ Thor.

Loki ran his fingers over the spines of the grand books, pushing Thor from his mind. He finally decided on a thick novel, a copy from Earth, Romeo and Juliet. He wasn't the biggest fan of romance, for he preferred knowledge, history. But this book wasn't for personal enjoyment; it was just a distraction.

Before Loki could retreat to his hiding spot in the dark corner, the doors to the library flew open, and two guards walked in, eyes locking on him. Loki tensed and thought back to every bad thing he'd ever done, then realized that he hadn't done anything remotely mischievous since Thor's departure.

"Odin had requested you in the throne room."

* * *

"I haven't done anything wrong."

Loki felt the need to defend himself against all possible accusations that were sure to come. He and Odin were alone in the room, Odin perched royally on his throne, one eye gazing at Loki's small form.

Odin sighed and rose to his feet, staff in hand, and he slowly walked down the steps.

"You will begin training," Odin announced. "I was recently Enlightened that you never showed up to the lessons, which explains why Thor is so far ahead of you. Now, however, you will not be so lucky."

"I do train," Loki argued.

"Magic does not count."

"You cannot take this away from me, Father! That is all I ha-"

"_Silence_!" Odin roared. "You _will_ begin training. Magic is a women's hobby, and is unbecoming of a prince. Leave, you start tomorrow morning."

* * *

_Loki,_

_We were allowed to write letters today, so I do not have to sneak it. Being in the Academy is different, I shall admit. Being a prince isn't going to help me here. The other boys try to gang up on me, and I see that Father conveniently left out that I am the God of Thunder. Then again, Father isn't aware that I do not need Mjolnir to call upon my magic._

_I miss you, brother, truly. It is not the same without you here. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night looking for you, since that is when you snuck in my room, and then I would have to remind myself where I am, and that I can no longer take you to our secret hiding spot again._

_That day in the meadow is the last happy memory I have of you, besides the day you gave me the chain. I have yet to take it off, but I have had to tie it tighter so it does not fall off in training. Yes, we are expected to remain in shape and be social here as well, and I despise it. The Director has already shown a great dislike for me, and he keeps giving me partners that are ten times my size, and gets angry when I beat them._

_I think I am the only Asgardian here, and people constantly mock me, calling me a princess, a weakling. And that dwarf is out to get me ever since I injured him, and he is determined to get his hands on the mirror; 'tis why I have not called you lately._

_Are you practicing your magic like I told you too? I have found a spell book here! Well...I stole it. But still, I do think you will like it. Besides, I do not think the cook will need it anyways._

_Your brother,_  
_Thor_

Reading the letter was the only thing Loki had time to do before being dragged, _literally_, to training. It warmed his heart to know that Thor had missed him, and it lifted his spirits that had been smothered from his Father's declaration. Training was far more enjoyable when he had Thor, and he knew it was much less stressful. Sometimes, after training, Thor would walk into the castle, covered in bruises and cuts, refusing healers, and would leave to his room and stay there for the rest of the evening, the only one being able to walk into Thor's room whenever they pleased being Loki.  
Loki also remembered Thor holding back cries of pain as he snapped his brother's dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Loki!" Odin boomed.

Sighing, Loki neatly placed the letter back in the envelope and put it under his pillow, heading outside.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Being knocked on his ass for the tenth time that day made Loki snap, and before Odin could stop him, Loki picked up the discarded bow and arrow and put an arrow through his teacher's hand in a fit of rage, hearing the pointed end tear through the flesh and bone.

"Loki," Odin said, trying hard to remain calm. "You cannot just-"

"I just did."

"Do you not understand the importance of-"

"I understand that you want me to be just like Thor! And I'm not! I do not want to fight with swords! I do not want to fight! And you cannot make me, All-Father. What are you going to do, send me away just like you did to Thor?"

Odin frowned, leaning on his staff.  
Watching Loki storm away, he murmured, "I just might have to."

* * *

"Somehow, I saw this happening."

Thor grinned at his brother through the mirror, safely hiding himself in his solitary room, away from the windows. Loki frowned, and Thor wondered just how bad Loki's day had been when he had called Thor during normal Asgardian meal times.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Father trying to ban your magic. Just do it in private, and train his way in public. Besides, I've already given you training, so you should be fine, brother."

"Thor," Loki whined. "He wants me to fight in the training field with an audience, against the best in the city. And you won't be there to cheer for me."

Thor pursed his lips. "Loki? Do you still remember the Academy's handbook rules?"

"Of course I do, Thor."

"Tell me, what would I have to do to get expelled?"

* * *

It seemed the Director was prepared for Thor's rebellion, and the only punishment Thor received was more hours locked in his room without food or social interaction. Huyto was also notified of Thor's contact with his younger brother through a magical mirror, although he was also aware that the only way he would get close to it would be if Thor was trying to use his pack as a body bag.

Thor picked fights, he was thrown in his room.

Thor started food fights in the middle of mid day meal, Thor was put to work.

Getting expelled proved to be harder than the prince thought, and he wondered why things like this didn't happen on Asgard, where getting in trouble took time and effort. Eventually, Thor decided to just escape. He spoke to no one, not like it mattered, since his status as royalty made the other boys hiss and glare at him, and they were more than willingly to see Thor suffer, blaming every little thing on him.

Spending time in isolation made Thor study the full expansion of the small room, rather distastefully, if he may add, and the lack of windows made it harder to think or something.

Rolling his eyes upwards, Thor that the fire place led outside, into freedom.

* * *

"How come Thor won't send us any letters?" Fandral complained, pursing his lips at himself to his reflection in the river.

Sif and the Warriors Three were currently sitting by a small pond, occasionally glancing at the training field where they could hear the instructor screaming at Loki. He likes to be difficult, and when forced to do something he didn't want to do, he proved to be rather unpleasant to be around.

"Loki is his brother," Hogun pointed out almost silently.

"And we're his best friends!" Volstagg cried, polishing off three more apples and eyeing the basket hungrily. "Perhaps he just does not miss us like we miss him."

"I went by Loki's room the other night," Sif confessed, frowning. "I peeked in and saw him talking into a mirror. I think he found a way to contact Thor, and he's keeping it all to himself."

"Well, Loki isn't exactly your biggest fan, Sif," Fandral grinned. "I mean, now you are a brunette."

That comment earns him a swift kick in the side, causing him to double over and go rolling down the hill.

* * *

Loki bit his lower lip anxiously, eyes flickering in the direction of the Bifrost, waiting for Thor. He was scheduled to fight in a day, at noon, and he was beyond nervous, thinking how embarrassing it will be if he fails and allows the other person to get the upper hand. Although he wouldn't admit it, Loki was more concerned about impressing Thor, his strong older brother who was known for almost killing his enemies with one blow. Loki knew he would never have Thor's strength, but if he could get close enough...

Odin was unaware of Loki's late night talks with Thor, or so he hoped. Loki made the hike to the bridge and stood next to Heimdall, arching an eyebrow. Heimdall knew what he wanted, as Loki had come to see him three hours earlier to ask if he could see Thor. Of all the people in Asgard, he liked to think that Heimdall hated him the least, but he showed such little emotion that it was impossible to tell.

"Thor is making great attempts to get expelled," Heimdall monotoned, gaze still turned towards the vast area of space. "I know not if he will be here in time."

Heimdall knew. Of course he knew  
"You've been watching me?" Loki asked.

Heimdall nodded.  
"Your brother asked me, as well as his friends, to ensure your safety. I have talked to the king about your fight tomorrow. He was not swayed enough to give you easier opponents."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"I'm sure having private lessons with Thor has you more than prepared," Heimdall shrugged indifferently. "But I can only await the consequences if you are gravely injured and Thor hears about it. He has quite the temper, as I'm sure you know."

"Thank you, good Heimdall," Loki breathed before turning on his heel and exiting the observatory.

* * *

Thor grunted, foot digging into a loose stone and hoisting himself up. He was tempted to just fly out of there, but knew that he'd be more visible if someone happened to look out the window and see a flash of a red cape and blonde hair. Although his cape was used as a blanket and left behind on the bed along with a very offensive letter of complaint to Director Huyto, who often bragged that not one boy had been expelled or escaped from his high security prison, ahem, excuse me, school. Thor would make sure he was the first.

Huyto should have known better than to challenge him, a prince of Asgard, especially with his kind of reputation. He should have also been aware that Thor had more important things to do than eat slop and do field work, like cheering his little brother on as he kicked ass. Also, being held in isolation was seriously started to mess with Thor's head. Silence was something Loki enjoyed.

Thor gripped the edge of the chimney before hoisting himself over it, landing lightly on the roof, feet making no sound as he raced over the building. The Bifrost sight was so close, and yet so far. Thor braced himself before launching his body over the next dorm room, bag tied tightly around himself, almost tumbling off the edge. Thor's foot accidentally kicked the gutter, causing it to fall and hit the ground loudly.

Thor cursed, and started to move faster as the lights started coming on and yelling could be heard.

"Guards!" Huyto roared. "Do not let him escape!"

His legs and lungs burned, extra weight slowing him down, and yet he still ran, panting, grasping at ladders and still jumping from roof to roof before he was at the entrance, landing badly on his foot, crying out in pain as he heard his ankle snap.

"Do not let him leave! Whoever brings him to me will be rewarded!"

Closer and closer the guards and desperate students got until Thor ran-limped his way over to the markings and calling out to the gateskeeper, body hitting the floor as he clutched his broken limb.

"Heimdall!" He boomed. "Open the Bifrost!"

In a flash of light, Thor was gone just as a guard's hand reached for him.

* * *

"You are such an idiot," Loki grinned, hugging his brother. "Such a big, blonde idiot."

"You are lucky I love you so much, Loki," Thor smiled back. "I am in great pain."

"That's what you get for trying to be adventurous. How did you escape anyways?"

"I tried to think like you," Thor admitted, blushing. "Although the jumping off the roof part was all me."

* * *

Thor sat in the crowd in his mobile throne, eyes locked on Loki, silently encouraging him with his eyes that everything would be alright. Thor could see that his younger brother was nervous, and he could see that Loki wanted so badly to just win so Odin would leave him be, and just go back to practicing his spells and tricks. Thor never understood why Loki liked spells so much better than hunting or fighting, but he'd never ask Loki to change.

Loki glanced at Thor, then back to the massive pile of weapons he was to choose from for each task. First, archery. Something he was good at, something Thor had helped him with. He wouldn't admit it, but everything he knew came from Thor and the only thing he thought himself better than Thor was the way he could sit still during lessons and not make faces at the instructor's back.

Picking up his weapon of choice, a now and arrow, Loki spare one last glance at his brother's proud face and a surge of confidence flowed through him.

Thor watched his brother, telling him with his eyes that everything was going to be okay, and that he would be great. It mattered not what their father thought, for his standards were too high, even for Thor. Slowly, Thor waved his hand, barely lifting if from his lap.

Loki waved back, and they shared a smile.

Loki went into the fight feeling complete, and Thor sat in the crowd, his soul no longer torn in two by the separation from his brother.

For who would Thor be without Loki, and who would Loki be without Thor?


End file.
